Love Rush
by VanyD
Summary: Everybody's finding love but Yui. As jealoiusy turns to anger and depression, Yui tries to plunge herself into her school work; only to be reluctantly dragged into a whilwird of dating. COMPLETE
1. Jealousy

This is my very first Fanfic, so be nice!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fushigi Yuugi *sigh* but I don't.  
  
Part 1- Jealousy   
  
****************  
  
"MIAKA, WAKE UP!!!!!" Yui shouted at Miaka, who seemed to be asleep with her eyes  
  
wide open.   
  
"I am awake!" Miaka said dreamily.  
  
"Are you day dreaming about Tamahome again?" Yui asked exasperatedly. If they didn't   
  
study harder they were going to totally flop tomorrow's test.  
  
"I am not day dreaming about Tamahome!" Miaka said defiantly, "I'm silently going   
  
over the information in my head."  
  
"I've known you for too long, so don't you dare lie to me."  
  
"Aw, but we need a break!" Miaka said standing up, walking across Yui's room to the   
  
T.V., and began to flip channels with the remote.  
  
"Miaka, damn it! We NEED to study. Do you hear me?" Yui asked Miaka who was now   
  
sitting on Yui's bed, engrossed in what was happening on the channel. "I did not go   
  
through so much crap to get into Jonan just to be kicked out for bad grades!" Yui said   
  
angrily yanking the remote out of Miaka's hands, and turning the T.V. off.  
  
"I promise we won't fail!"  
  
"That's what you said last time!"  
  
"YOU didn't fail last time, you got a B+ whereas I was stuck with a crummy D." Miaka   
  
whined.  
  
"If you spend half as much time on homework and studying as you did on Tamahome,   
  
than maybe you would get an A on a test once in a while!"  
  
"You remind me of my mom!"  
  
"It's a gift. Now sit your ass down, and study!" Yui ordered. Miaka grudgedly slid down   
  
onto the floor, muttering about how she did get A's once in a while.  
  
Yui felt a bit guilty as the two of them sat amongst they're books in silence. She was   
  
clearly being a bit harsh on her; after all they had been sitting there for 2 hours straight, a   
  
BIG stretch for Miaka. 'But I have to be a bitch sometimes!' Yui defended herself. She   
  
knew if she didn't pressure Miaka to study Miaki wouldn't, and she'd fail out of Jonan.   
  
All Miaka seemed to care about was Tamahome. She spent more time with him, than she   
  
did with her. At first it got on Yui's nerves, but then she started to feel almost jealous.   
  
Nearly every girl in her class had a boyfriend; what about her? She studied hard, and she   
  
went through a lot, didn't she deserve a reward? Didn't she deserve a boyfriend?  
  
"HAH! Now who's the one who's sleeping!" Miaka said poking Yui with her pencil.  
  
"I was not sleeping, now get back to work!" Even as Yui scolded Miaka she couldn't   
  
help but blush and stick her head into her book as she heard Miaka giggle. 


	2. Mom's suggestion

Ahhhh I got 2 reviews so far, and I know people always wait for more reviews before   
  
continuing, but I'm new at this, and I'm just excited that I even got reviews!!!!!!! YAY!   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI, HAHAHAHA... ok I don't, but a girl can pretend,   
  
can't she???  
  
Part 2 - Moms suggestion.   
  
Yui showed Miaka to the door while Miaka chatted about how she was leaving to meet   
  
Tamahome. After finally getting Miaka to leave, Yui muttered "Finally!" and started to   
  
walk back to her room, only to be intercepted by a woman holding a tray of cookies.  
  
"Has Miaka left?" Yui's mom asked.  
  
"Yeah, mom. You just missed her." Yui said walking past her mom.  
  
"Well, wait honey, I wanted to talk to you." Yui's mom's smile faded into a more serious   
  
tone, making Yui worry a bit. Had she done something wrong?  
  
"What is it mom?" Yui said rubbing her arms, anxious to get back to the safety of her   
  
room.  
  
"It's just that... I heard you yell at Miaka, and I was wondering if you had a fight. That's   
  
why I was bringing you cookies. I thought they would help you two smooth things over."  
  
"A fight? Mom you got it all wrong, we weren't fighting. I was just scolding her for not   
  
paying attention to her studies. If she doesn't stop day dreaming all the time, she's going   
  
to flunk out of school."  
  
"You worry too much. Your nose is always stuck in a book. I think it's about time you   
  
took a break. Go out to the mall like you used to, or join a club, or go hang out with your   
  
friends. Go have fun."  
  
"Mom, I'm in high school. I don't have time to do those things anymore."  
  
"Don't you say that! High school is all about fun, friends, and... and... boys."  
  
"Boys? I don't have time to deal with a boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken, just about every female in your high school seems to FIND   
  
time to deal with a boyfriend."  
  
"Why do you want me to get a boyfriend all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because your not happy. I see it all the time. You're grumpy, angry, and you're   
  
beginning to push people away. I see the longing in your eyes when you see a couple   
  
walking by holding hands."  
  
"You see nothing!" Yui said, getting angry at the fact that her mom was absolutely   
  
correct. Yui was jealous of all the girls at school. She wanted a boyfriend, she wanted   
  
someone to hold her hand, and to kiss her, and do little things to make her smile. She   
  
knew she deserved one, but she refused to admit it to her mom. She refused to admit that   
  
her mom was right. Number one rule of being a teen: never let your parents know that   
  
they're right.  
  
"You're so angry. You just need a break!" Her mother nodded decisively. "I'm going to   
  
set you up with that nice boy in the apartment below us. He's cute, and very funny. You   
  
two would hit it off, his name is..."  
  
"I don't care what his name is, I'm not going on a blind date with some guy my mom   
  
thinks is cute."  
  
"Well, how about that nice Tetsuya boy. He's always seemed interested. In fact I could   
  
have sworn you were interested too."  
  
"I never liked Tetsuya! He's so... him. He's annoying, and he wears sunglasses   
  
everywhere he goes even if it's nighttime, he's such an oddball, and you want me to date   
  
him? You've got to be crazy."   
  
"Alright, well how about..."  
  
"No, no more. I'm going to bed mother." The iciness in Yui's voice when she said   
  
'mother' caused Yui's mother to flinch. 'Yui had never been so cold before. Not until 3   
  
weeks ago.' Her mother thought staring at the girl in front of her with bemused eyes.   
  
"But it's only 7 in the afternoon." Yui's mother protested.  
  
"Well, at least I'll be well rested for tomorrow." Yui said moving into her room, and   
  
shutting the door. 'I can't believe my mother's picking men out for me, like I can't do it   
  
on my own! Does she think I can't get my own boyfriend? It's just that I need to   
  
concentrate on school now.' Guys would only take up her studying time, Yui convinced   
  
herself. She had no time for the weaker sex. Plus did she really want to turn into one of   
  
those girls who spend every waking moment thinking about some guy? 'Yes.' The word   
  
vibrated through her head uncontrollably. "No." Yui said trying to cancel out the thought.   
  
"I have better things to do besides obsess over guys," Yui kept telling herself, but the   
  
word 'Yes', refused to stop ringing in her head. Unable to study due to her thoughts   
  
swimming through her brain, Yui decided to get to bed early. Hoping that a peaceful   
  
sleep was all she needed to clear her head. 


	3. Time For a Little Talk

AHHHHHHHH I love you Rei-chan, u saved my ass! Everyone I finally figured out how to fix the format of my story, YAY!!! Anyway, I really need some reviews, please... *pout*. REVIEW!!! U kno u want to!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again??? I do not own Fushigi Yuugi... this is so depressing.  
  
Part 3- Time for a little talk  
  
*** School was moving quickly for once. Miaka had been chatting crazily about how Tamahome got a job, and promised to shower her with gifts. Yui swore that if Miaka mentioned Tamahome one more time Miaka was gonna get an earful.  
  
Currently the two were sitting by the field eating their lunches, while waiting for the rest of their friends to join them. "What's taking them so long?" Yui asked impatiently  
  
"They're trying to comfort Kori. She broke up with her boyfriend this morning, and has been crying in the bathroom ever since. Poor thing. I'm glad I still have my Tama." Miaka beamed, "Did you know he got a job?" With that Yui took a sandwich, and stuffed it in Miaka's mouth, while saying "Shut up already!" The plan was to give Miaka an earful, but Yui figured that this way she wouldn't have to waste as much energy.  
  
"What was that for?" Miaka said swallowing her sandwich.  
  
"You just talk about Tamahome WAY too much. It's enough to irritate anybody." Yui said as she watched the soccer team begin to practice. She watched as they kicked the ball back and forth. Finally she found who she was looking for, a boy with short brown hair, and amazing amber colored eyes that were staring at the goalkeeper as he ran towards him. A small smirk graced his handsome face, he kicked the ball, it flew past the keeper, and straight into the goal. Yui couldn't help but smile as she saw him standing there with a cocky grin, giving high fives to the other players. He truly earned his title as captain of the team. He was good... really good. 'In more ways that one.' Yui thought to her self.  
  
"You know what's enough to irritate anybody? You staring at Andrew everyday at lunch. You should go talk to him!" Miaka said nodding in the direction of the cute brown haired boy.  
  
"I do not stare at him everyday at lunch!" Yui protested.  
  
"I think it's time we had a little talk."  
  
"What about?" Yui said getting uncomfortable, much like last night with her mom.  
  
"Well, you've been...err... grumpy for a while."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been mean-ish for a while. About a month ago you started to get really angry. At first all of us just sort of thought it was, ya know, PMS or something, but..."  
  
"Goddamnit Miaka, the hell are you talking about?!?!?! I am not mean! Sure I have my bad days, but I'm not angry or depressed, or anything else."  
  
"Number one, I never said you were depressed... but now that you mention it... And second of all, this is a perfect example of what I mean when I say you're grumpy! You curse a lot. You never used to curse that much. If you want to know the truth... a couple of the girls have been pressuring me to talk to you about your...condition... and I kept putting it off saying that you were totally fine, but... they told me they didn't think they could hang out with you anymore. You were being so mean, and everything. Today, they told me they were gonna eat somewhere else, and told me to find out why you were so depressed or else they would stop talking to you." Miaka finally fell silent, and Yui tried desperately to digest the information she had just received. Had she been that bad? Had she really become so harsh? Yui looked at the ground thinking about her behavior over the past month, and could barely fight the tears that came to her eyes... She wasn't that bad, she couldn't have been. She refused to believe that she was so jealous that she had become cold inside. But what if her mom, and Miaka were right? What if she was inwardly very depressed?  
  
"I need to go study." Yui managed to say, but before she could get up to leave, Miaka grabbed her hand. Miaka was crying, and she made no effort to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Miaka asked, concern was clearly in her eyes. She really wanted to help, but Yui didn't want help, and it hurt her to deny help from Miaka. It hurt a lot. "I'm not." Yui said attempting to leave, but Miaka's hand refused to let go of hers.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because there's nothing to tell." Yui said coldly, but immediately apologized for her tone once she saw the sadness deepen in Miaka's eyes. Miaka's hand let go of hers, but Yui couldn't walk away. She couldn't leave her best friend there crying. "Miaka, please stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry, you know that. I didn't mean to sound so cold a second ago, it's just that I'm not angry, and I'm not depressed. I've just realized that now we're in high school, and everything counts for college, and I'm just a bit stressed. Please don't cry because of me. I'm fine, really." With those words Miaka brightened immensely. Miaka gave Yui a crooked water smile that told Yui that Miaka had something up her sleeves. "Why are you looking at my like that?" Yui said getting uncomfortable again.  
  
"Because I know exactly how to loosen you up!" Miaka squealed happily, wiping away her tears.  
  
"No. I don't know what it is, but no."  
  
"Aw, come on. At least hear me out!"  
  
"Fine! What is it that you think will loosen me up?"  
  
"A date." Yui, who had been in the process of drinking a soda, nearly choked to death. "A what???"  
  
"A date! You'll have fun, and it will help you relax! I can even get you a date with Tetsuya... I think he likes you!"  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving now. You and my mom think way too alike for me."  
  
"Huh?" Miaka said, looking at Yui walk away. 'What did she mean by that?' 


	4. Andrew

Ok. I've been shelling out these fanfic's even though I only get about 2 reviews per fanfic, and IT ENDS HERE!!!! I refuse to continue if I don't at least get 5 reviews per chap... Come on ppl!!! My standards are so low they are pitiful. All I'm asking for is at least 5 reviews... *sob* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: OMG LOOK A FUSHIGI YUUGI, I WANT ONE!!!!!! *grabs Fushigi yuugi and runs away*..... *wakes up* DAMNIT! It was just a dream. Poo. Oh well, on with the fic...tear.  
  
Part 4- Andrew ******** It was five in the afternoon, and Yui was leaving the library to go home. She had tried to study, but found that she couldn't concentrate. It had been a week since her 'little talk' with Miaka. Every time Yui tried to concentrate all she could think of was Miaka crying because Yui was being grumpy. She couldn't get it off her mind, but what was bothering Yui even more was the lie she told Miaka. She wasn't stressed. She WAS being grumpy and mean, and she actually found the schoolwork generally easy. She wanted a boyfriend like everyone else. What was so hard about saying that to Miaka? Perhaps it's the knowledge that if she told Miaka she would probably try and set her up with someone, like Miaka had already suggested last week. 'Tetsuya. Why does everyone seem to think we'd make a great couple???'  
  
"Yui?" A brown haired boy asked as she passed him. Yui turned slowly around to see Andrew standing there with an uneasy smile on his face. How had he known her name?  
  
"Yeah?" Yui asked nervously. Why would an upper classman, a terribly handsome upper classman, talk to her?  
  
"Hey, I'm Andrew." He said sticking his hand out to her. Surprised Yui took his hand and shook it. Every time she saw him in the halls he always looked so confident and... superior in a way, but here he was shaking her hand and stupidly trying to start up a conversation. Yui would snap at him, but figured that getting angry at the most popular guy in school wouldn't be a very wise choice. He could make or break her social life... or at least the very little social life she desperately clung to.  
  
"I know." Yui said. She refused to look at him, fearing that she'd start to laugh at what a fool of himself he was making.  
  
"Oh, well. That's great." He said now seeming to have great interest in his shoes.  
  
"Well, this was nice, but I've go to be going now." Yui said after silence had descended between them.  
  
"Wait. Um... you're the girl whose friend was crying last week right?"  
  
"How did you..." but before she could finish her statement Andrew said, "You were sitting right next to the field. The whole team saw. I asked someone who you two were. He knew your name, but not the crying girls name."  
  
"Miaka, her name's Miaka." Again once silence had begun to hang over them. Yui tried once more to leave, but was stopped again by Andrew saying, "Wait."  
  
"You're not going to let me go home are you?" Yui said, now getting a bit irritated at his shyness. What was it he wanted from her anyway?  
  
"I will let you go home. Promise!" Andrew said in a shaky voice, "But first I have a question to ask you."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Andrew asked surprised.  
  
"I will not tutor you in any subject. I don't have patience for those with weak minds." Yui said giving him a sweet smile.  
  
"Ouch." Andrew replied laughing a bit at her jump to the conclusion that he wanted her to tutor him, and the snide remark that she used to phrase her protest. "That hurt." Suddenly he felt a great feeling of courage. He was seeing the anger in her face, and it seemed like he didn't have a chance with her. It was a good thing he worked well under pressure. He liked it when the odds were against him. It made reaching his goal that much sweeter.  
  
"Good." Yui said, chin held high. Was it just her, or did his nervousness just totally disappear?  
  
"Too bad that's not what I was going to ask you." Yui scowled at the increasingly annoying brown haired boy.  
  
"So what DO you want from me?" Yui growled at him.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you, but you just assumed I wanted to be tutored because I'm a 'dumb jock' or something."  
  
"Fine fine fine, I'm sorry, now tell me what you want so I can go home."  
  
"I want to know if you'll go out with me Tomorrow night."  
  
"Wha???" Yui asked, eyes wide with shock and uncertainty. Was this a dream? Was the most popular guy in the school asking her out? HELL YES!  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Andrew repeated, loving the look on Yui's face.  
  
"Sure." Yui said smiling. When was the last time she smiled? Felt like ages ago.  
  
"Cool. I'll meet you in front of the school at 6, and we can go get a milkshake or something. Sounds good?" Andrew asked. Yui just nodded. She was happy as a clam. She got herself a date, and without the aid of Miaka or her mom. Yui, unsure of whether the conversation was over, just stood there staring at him. For the third time silence surrounded them. Finally, the lull in the conversation was mended by Andrew offering to walk her home. Yui had done it. She found herself a guy! 


	5. The Big Date

I'm getting more reviews then usual...tear... I'm so proud of all u reviewers!!!!! I kno I said I wouldn't put out the next chap til I get 5 reviews per chapter, but... hehehe, I'm way too excited about this FF to stop posting! For some reason every body hates Tetsuya... so what is an author to do? Do I put Yui with Tetsuya, or do I do some weird Suboshi reincarnate thing like yui-chan() wants me to? Decisions, decisions. @_@  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
VanyD: I am the proud owner of fushigi yuugi  
  
Yui: Says who?  
  
VanyD: Says me!  
  
Yui: You know you really shouldn't lie about this kinda thing.  
  
VanyD: I'M NOT LYING!  
  
Yui: *glares at VanyD*  
  
VanyD: *backs away slowly* ok, ok. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi... your mean.  
  
Yui: I kno! *smiles triumphantly*  
  
Part 5- The Big Date. Part I ************* "Yui you've got to look perfect for your date, and that pants is not perfect!" Miaka whined trying to get Yui to wear a skirt.  
  
"No! I don't wanna give him any ideas on our first date." Yui said looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black shirt with jeans, nothing special. "We're only going to get some food anyway."  
  
"Come on! Don't you want to look good? He's the most popular guy in school, pleeeease just wear the skirt!"  
  
"Why does it matter? He's seen me in a skirt plenty of times. Our uniform is a shirt and a skirt."  
  
"Well, if he sees you in one everyday than why can't you just wear one tonight. You'd look so much more feminine, and a lot less like your aunt Amara." Miaka recalled Yui's aunt. She looked so much like a guy that she got hit on relentlessly by girls all the time. It was a little bit odd.  
  
"My aunt Amara looks feminine... sometimes... alright alright. I'll wear the damn skirt!" Yui said taking the skirt from Miaka's hand and stomping off to the bathroom. Yui didn't want to wear the skirt. She didn't want to look as if she tried hard to look good for him because then he would know that she liked him. But since she said yes to the date, does that mean he already knows that she likes him? Yui's head was beginning to hurt. She didn't want to seem desperate. She didn't NEEEEEEEEED to have a boyfriend after all; she just wanted one. It wasn't like she was going to go crazy if she didn't get one, right? 'Damn.'  
  
"Happy now?" Yui said stepping out of the bathroom in the short denim skirt.  
  
"Much better!" Miaka smiled.  
  
"Whatever." Yui mumbled as she proceeded to pick up her purse, and pull out a light pink gloss. After applying the gloss, Yui felt ready to face the devilishly handsome upperclassman.  
  
~~half an hour later~~  
  
"You're on time." A figure that was leaning against the school gate said.  
  
"And?" Yui said to Andrew.  
  
"Girls usually take forever to get ready, and show up at least 10 minutes late."  
  
"Well doesn't that make me special?" Yui said smiling at him. Andrew smiled back, and walked over to the car that was parked in front of them, and opened the passenger door for Yui.  
  
"I didn't know you had a car." She said happily sitting down on the leather interior of the car.  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
Once he got in, started the car, and began to drive there was total silence. He started to get a bit nervous like he was yesterday. He kept glancing at the radio as if unsure if it would ease the tension in the car. Yui simply smiled to herself at his indecision. They parked in the parking lot of the mall, and got out. Silently they walked throughout the mall. After a while Yui began to doubt whether Andrew even knew where they were going.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yui asked, she was tired of the silence, and she was getting hungry.  
  
"Well, I haven't really decided that yet." Andrew said softly, a bit ashamed of himself. They'd been walking aimlessly around the mall for nearly 20 minutes after all; he had the right to be ashamed. Yui could get mad, but when she saw him looking pitiful because of his uncertainty, she couldn't help but take his hand and guide him to the movie theater. She looked back at the man she had in tow, and fought not to giggle at his look of surprise, and the blush that spread across his face from her sudden touch. He paid for the tickets, and Yui dragged him to the concession stand. "I'm starving!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
"Me too." The dazed Andrew said.  
  
"You don't really look it." Yui flashed a smile at him. The smile seemed to loosen him up a bit. just a bit.  
  
"I'm always hungry." He smiled back at her.  
  
They ended up buying a large popcorn, two hot dogs, and two sodas. Needless to say, they were completely full upon leaving the movie 2 hours later.  
  
"Smoothie?" Andrew questioned Yui. Ok, maybe not COMPLETELY full.  
  
"You're like a walking black pit!" Yui said. She was happy that finally Andrew had loosened up. He wasn't cocky, he wasn't shy, he was just. him. Upon hearing Yui's response, Andrew just shrugged and dragged her over to an place called Zoom (ZOOM!!! Good stuff!!!).  
  
"Hey you, a Blueberry Thrill, now!" Andrew called at the guy working there. Immediately Yui began to stiffen. 'Why is he so mean to that guy?' She thought.  
  
"Why don't you make it yourself?" The boy behind the counter looked at Andrew, not making any move to fulfill the order.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to your superior about your behavior." Andrew said, smiling widely.  
  
"Talk to my ass, Andy." The guy laughed.  
  
"Whatever Sean." Andrew said smiling. 'They're friends? And here I thought they were gonna start fighting, geez. Why are men so annoyingly odd?' Yui thought frowning at the two boys in front of her "Sean, this is Yui." Andrew pointed at Yui, and she managed to give Sean a weak smile.  
  
"You should have told me you had a date with you. I didn't see her behind that large head of yours. I wouldn't have cursed in front of such a beautiful lady." Sean said flashing an amazing smile at Yui. Even with a stupid apron on you could see that Sean was handsome. Perhaps even giving Andrew's appearance some rivalry.  
  
After joking around with Sean, he was really funny, and Andrew finishing off his smoothie, Andrew and Yui left to go to the car. For some reason as Yui left she felt an urge to stay with Sean instead of leaving with Andrew. He seemed familiar, and it made her feel really comfortable around him. But where did she know him from? 


	6. The Big Date Part II

Poor Tetsuya, nobody seems to like him much... ah well... I can't guarantee that Yui won't end up with Tetsuya tho. Ur just gonna have to read and find out! (I'm a bad bad person *evil grin*)  
  
Disclaimer: Yui: Are you still trying to convince people that u own Fushigi Yuugi?  
  
VanyD: well maybe I am, and maybe I'm not... what's it to you?  
  
Yui: If you get arrested or some crap like that you won't be able to write anymore of the fanfic ya kno!  
  
VanyD: oh...yeah...  
  
Yui: And all your reader won't be too happy. They might even come after you.  
  
VanyD: You really think they'll come after me? *looks around nervously*  
  
Yui: OOOOOHHHHH YEAH!  
  
VanyD: oh...wow... ok I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Yui: And Yui wins again!  
  
VanyD: *mutters something about Yui being a bitch*  
  
Yui: Quiet u!  
  
Part 6- The Big Date Part II  
  
******  
  
Yui and Andrew drove along in silence. It was a while before Yui realized that he couldn't possibly be taking her home because he didn't even know where she lived.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yui questioned  
  
"Somewhere really beautiful...like you." He said adding on the "like you" as an after thought. He was getting shy again. Yui couldn't help but wonder why his personality was so torn. One moment he was cocky, flirtatious, and damn sexy. Then the next moment he was shy, unsure, and down right adorable. Yui was attracted to both sides, but still it was a bit odd. It even made Tetsuya seem normal...ish.  
  
After 10 more minutes of driving the couple pulled up into a secluded area. The area was notorious for teenagers who had little control over their hormones... if ya know what I mean. Little did Andrew know, taking Yui to a make out spot was not the best of ideas. Yui was suddenly filled with anger. 'How dare he take me to a make out spot like I'm some kind of whore or something! This is only our first date, and if he thinks he's getting anywhere with me, then he's clearly lost his mind. And I bet if I hadn't wore this damned skirt that Miaka talked me in to he wouldn't have felt the need to get "friendly" or whatever!' Yui's cheeks were flushed with anger, and she was ready to blow a fuse and yell his ears off when he said, "Look how beautiful the stars are. I hope you don't mind that I took you here, cause this is the only place where you can see the stars this clear. I love looking at them. I come here all the time. It's just so cool, don't ya think?"  
  
"Um... yeah." Yui wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected him to take here with completely pure intensions.  
  
"It's so awesome to play soccer under the stars. A night match is the best. Nice cool breeze, stars up above, kicking the other teams ass. It's great." Andrew smiled. He turned to look at Yui, who was still basically shell shocked. 'He had no intention of trying to fool around... odd. And if I hear that girl in the car next to me moan again I'm going to puke!' "What is it?" Andrew asked. He must have seen the oddly blank expression on Yui's face.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking." Yui smiled at him  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"I was thinking about how I'm going to be sick if the girl in the car next to us doesn't shut up." Yui said, and promptly giggled when Andrews face paled. 'Omission is not lying. He doesn't need to know that I doubted his motives.'  
  
After sitting in the car for a couple of more minutes Andrew started to fidget around. It was like he want to do or say something, but he was just too nervous to do or says it. The minutes continued to roll by in silence; Yui was started to get annoyed, 'It was cute in the beginning, but now... He might as well just spit it out.'  
  
"Yui?" Andrew started out tentatively. 'Finally' Yui thought, "Yeah?"  
  
"Um, are you ready to leave?" He said. 'That was not what he wanted to say. Couldn't he just hurry up and make some kind of attempt to kiss me so I can tell him to back off already? Sure he's so amazing, and I'm physically attracted to him like crazy, but we just can't do anything like that. After what happened back in Kotou it's really gonna take me a good while to handle anything remotely sexual.'  
  
"Sure, let's..." but before Yui could even finish Andrew's lips were pressed onto hers, and surprisingly, not a thought about those guys back in Kotou entered her mind. So, she did what any normal teenage girl would do. She kissed back.  
  
Yui was softly kissing the most popular guy in her school, and enjoying every minute of the feel of his lips on her, and his tongue shyly exploring her mouth. She was in heaven; that was until everything went wrong. The kissing went from innocent and slow, to a faster pace. Then it became a hot and fierce kiss. Before she knew it she felt a hand on her breast, and a vision flashed into her mind. Large, nearly twice her size, men pushing her against the ground, tearing at her shirt, touching her anywhere they could get their filthy hands. "NO!" Yui yelled as she pushed away from Andrew with everything she had. She quickly reached for the door, pushed it open, and began to jog away. In the distance she could hear Andrew calling to her. Worry clearly in his voice. He called for her, saying for her to come back, saying he was sorry, saying that he was a jerk. Yui began to sprint. She wasn't crying, but she could feel her eyes stinging as she held back her tears by a thread. As she flat out ran in the direction of her house, which was about 20 miles away, two words kept playing in her mind. 'Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!' 


	7. Mr Sensitive

Poor Tetsuya, nobody seems to like him much... ah well... I can't guarantee that Yui won't end up with Tetsuya tho. Ur just gonna have to read and find out! (I'm a bad bad person *evil grin*)  
  
Disclaimer: Yui: Are you still trying to convince people that u own Fushigi Yuugi? VanyD: well maybe I am, and maybe I'm not... what's it to you? Yui: If you get arrested or some crap like that you won't be able to write anymore of the fanfic ya kno! VanyD: oh...yeah... Yui: And all your reader won't be too happy. They might even come after you. VanyD: You really think they'll come after me? *looks around nervously* Yui: OOOOOHHHHH YEAH! VanyD: oh...wow... ok I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yui: And Yui wins again! VanyD: *mutters something about Yui being a bitch* Yui: Quiet u!  
  
Part 6- The Big Date Part II  
  
******  
  
Yui and Andrew drove along in silence. It was a while before Yui realized that he couldn't possibly be taking her home because he didn't even know where she lived. "Where are we going?" Yui questioned  
  
"Somewhere really beautiful...like you." He said adding on the "like you" as an after thought. He was getting shy again. Yui couldn't help but wonder why his personality was so torn. One moment he was cocky, flirtatious, and damn sexy. Then the next moment he was shy, unsure, and down right adorable. Yui was attracted to both sides, but still it was a bit odd. It even made Tetsuya seem normal...ish.  
  
After 10 more minutes of driving the couple pulled up into a secluded area. The area was notorious for teenagers who had little control over their hormones... if ya know what I mean. Little did Andrew know, taking Yui to a make out spot was not the best of ideas. Yui was suddenly filled with anger. 'How dare he take me to a make out spot like I'm some kind of whore or something! This is only our first date, and if he thinks he's getting anyway, then he's clearly lost his mind. And I bet if I hadn't wore this damned skirt that Miaka talked me in to he wouldn't have felt the need to get "friendly" or whatever!' Yui's cheeks were flushed with anger, and she was ready to blow a fuse and yell his ears off when he said, "Look how beautiful the stars are. I hope you don't mind that I took you here, cause this is the only place where you can see the stars this clear. I love looking at them. I come here all the time. It's just so cool, don't ya think?"  
  
"Um... yeah." Yui wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected him to take here with completely pure intensions.  
  
"It's so awesome to play soccer under the stars. A night match is the best. Nice cool breeze, stars up above, kicking the other teams ass. It's great." Andrew smiled. He turned to look at Yui, who was still basically shell shocked. 'He had no intention of trying to fool around... odd. And if I hear that girl in the car next to me moan again I'm going to puke!' "What is it?" Andrew asked. He must have seen the oddly blank expression on Yui's face.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking." Yui smiled at him  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"I was thinking about how I'm going to be sick if the girl in the car next to us doesn't shut up." Yui said, and promptly giggled when Andrews face paled. 'Omission is not lying. He doesn't need to know that I doubted his motives.'  
  
After sitting in the car for a couple of more minutes Andrew started to fidget around. It was like he want to do or say something, but he was just too nervous to do or says it. The minutes continued to roll by in silence; Yui was started to get annoyed, 'It was cute in the beginning, but now... He might as well just spit it out.'  
  
"Yui?" Andrew started out tentatively. 'Finally' Yui thought, "Yeah?"  
  
"Um, are you ready to leave?" He said. 'That was not what he wanted to say. Couldn't he just hurry up and make some kind of attempt to kiss me so I can tell him to back off already? Sure he's so amazing, and I'm physically attracted to him like crazy, but we just can't do anything like that. After what happened back in Kotou it's really gonna take me a good while to handle anything remotely sexual.'  
  
"Sure, let's..." but before Yui could even finish Andrew's lips were pressed onto hers, and surprisingly, not a thought about those guys back in Kotou entered her mind. So, she did what any normal teenage girl would do. She kissed back.  
  
Yui was softly kissing the most popular guy in her school, and enjoying every minute of the feel of his lips on her, and his tongue shyly exploring her mouth. She was in heaven; that was until everything went wrong. The kissing went from innocent and slow, to a faster pace. Then it became a hot and fierce kiss. Before she knew it she felt a hand on her breast, and a vision flashed into her mind. Large, nearly twice her size, men pushing her against the ground, tearing at her shirt, touching her anywhere they could get their filthy hands. "NO!" Yui yelled as she pushed away from Andrew with everything she had. She quickly reached for the door, pushed it open, and began to jog away. In the distance she could hear Andrew calling to her. Worry clearly in his voice. He called for her, saying for her to come back, saying he was sorry, saying that he was a jerk. Yui began to sprint. She hadn't been crying, but she could feel her eyes stinging as she held back her tears by a thread. As she flat out ran in the direction of her house, which was about 20 miles away, two words kept playing in her mind. 'Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!' 


	8. Rumor

People, why aren't you reviewing? I thought you liked me story. WHAT'S GOING ON? All u gotta do is click on the funny looking button, and type something, ANYTHING! The faster you review the faster I post, COME ON! Warning: Yui is REALLY mean in this one, sorry!!!  
  
Disclaimer: VanyD: *lying in hospital bed in full body cast*  
  
Miaka: Yui was really mad after the last chapter. Maybe you should apologize.  
  
VanyD: Me? Apologize? She's the one who put me in a full body cast!  
  
Yui: So, VanyD... still think Tetsuya and me will make a good couple?  
  
VanyD: Did I ever say that you'd make a good couple? The fic isn't over yet ya kno!  
  
Yui: oh...So I won't end up with Tetsuya?  
  
VanyD: You might not...  
  
Yui: hehe... sorry about the full body cast.  
  
VanyD: yeah yeah, whatever. Just sit down, shut up, and read the fic. Maybe you'll learn something.  
  
Yui: Don't push me!  
  
VanyD: i don't own anything, ok!  
  
Miaka: You two are annoying @_@!  
  
VanyD and Yui: WHAT?!?!?! *gang up on Miaka*  
  
Part 8- Rumor  
  
**************  
  
Monday passed by normal enough. Nothing bad really happened. Yui made sure to steer clear of Andrew, and the day was pretty much the same as usual. It wasn't until the end of the day when stuff started to get strange. People were giving Yui odd looks, and it seemed like guys were starting to notice her more than usual. Well, usually they don't notice her at all, so when two juniors came over to talk to her Yui knew something was up. What it was, she had no idea, and neither did Miaka or any of her friends. It was strange, but the next day, Tuesday, that was when the shit REALLY hit the fan.  
  
"Oh My God Yui, I think you should just go back upstairs and sleep." Miaka said the moment Yui stepped out of her building Tuesday morning.  
  
"What? Why?" Yui asked Miaka. 'She clearly ate her own cooking this morning if she's acting this strangely.'  
  
"You don't look like you're feeling well, that's all. So you should just rest. Now! Go rest now!" Miaka said pushing Yui back to the building.  
  
"No. Are YOU ok?" Yui said putting her hand on Miaka's forehead.  
  
"Of course I'm ok."  
  
"Well, then let's go to school." Yui said walking in the direction of Jonan.  
  
'What am I going to do? How am I to explain to her that the whole school thinks she's a slut. If I told her she wouldn't believe me. She'd probably take my temperature again. And if I kept insisting she'd probably get angry with me, and ask me if I ate my own cooking this morning. What do I do?' Miaka thought on the way to school. She was so deep in thought that the two girls were a block form school in no time at all. "Wait." Miaka said taking Yui's hand, and stopping her. "I have to tell you this, even if you do get mad and me, and don't believe me. Yui this is the truth."  
  
"What is the truth? What happened?" Yui said concerned.  
  
"Did you, um... Well did you... On your date with Andrew did you two, ya kno... do... IT."  
  
"Do it? Do what?"  
  
"Oh, come on Yui, IT. THE BIG IT!"  
  
"Oh my God, no! The hell would you ask me that?" Yui said offended that her friend would even ask.  
  
"I didn't think so, but the problem is that... the whole school thinks you did."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"The whole school thinks you did IT with Andrew. Turns out that the rumor started yesterday, but didn't reach the whole school till today. Kori called me and told me about it this morning. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Who would start such a rumor?" Yui said trying to stay calm, but just barely.  
  
"My guess... Andrew."  
  
"That fucking slime ball. First he comes on to me and fondles me, and now he starts a rumor that we had sex. Great! So now the whole world think I'm easy. Isn't that just peachy!"  
  
"Well, it's not the whole world, just all of Jonan. And he fondled you? I'm so sorry Yui. I called you at 10 but you weren't home yet, and after that I didn't have time to call. I am so sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"It's not your fault Miaka. Look, if I miss even one day at school I'm going to be way behind everyone. So, why don't we go, and maybe it won't be as bad as we think." 'The hell it won't.'  
  
Tuesday was not nearly as nice as Monday. Yui got whistled at by every guy she passed by, asked out 4 times, her ass pinched 3 times, avoided by the one guy she was trying to track down in order to kill him, and the girls kept saying the meanest things about her. It was like time slowed that day, and every minute was an hour, every hour was a day! It took forever, but the school day was finally over, and Yui felt spent. If one more guy asked her out she was going to slap him and call it sexual harassment. On the way out of the school Yui spotted Andrew. He was on the field playing soccer with a bunch of his friends, but before she could go confront him, guess who decided to show up.  
  
"Tetsuya?" Miaka asked, standing next to Yui.  
  
"Hey Miaka, can I talk to Yui alone for a sec?" He said.  
  
"No, I'm busy. Wait, why are you here?" Yui said not taking her eyes off of Andrew.  
  
"I want to continue our conversation from Friday. I wasn't able to get in touch with you all weekend, and then on Monday I had a huge essay to do. So I came today. We need to talk."  
  
"Well that's nice and all, but I've got someone to kill first." Yui had to talk to Andrew now. He was about to go take a shower in the locker rooms. If she didn't talk to him now then she might never get another chance to corner him again. Yui walked determinedly over to the field. By the time Andrew noticed her it was too late for him to run. Yui was approaching quickly and she was not happy at all. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Were the first words out of her mouth when she stopped in front of him. Miaka and Tetsuya were close behind her. Miaka looked angry, while Tetsuya was confused.  
  
"I can explain." Andrew said extremely nervous.  
  
"Well, you better have a damn good explaination. Because if one more guy pinches my ass I am going to kill you." Yui said staring straight at him.  
  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
  
"Hey Andy, you two aren't together any more right?" One of his team mates interrupted.  
  
"We were NEVER together." Yui said coldly.  
  
"Then honey, why don't you take a walk with me, and I can help you calm down. Since you aren't with Andrew anymore I'm sure he wouldn't mind." The team mate said smiling seductively at Yui.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Only if you want to." He smiled.  
  
"Knock it off!" Andrew yelled at him. "Yui, I'm so sorry. I promise that I didn't start the rumor."  
  
"Then who did?" Yui asked. Andrew didn't say anything, he just looked at something that seemed to be intreging him to his left.  
  
"She asked you a damn question." Tetsuya said, finally starting to catch onto why she was so upset.  
  
"Come on Andrew. I really would like to know who told the whole freaking school that we had sex!" Yui said, and was almost shocked to tears when she saw the amount of sorrow in his eyes when he finally looked at her...almost.  
  
"I didn't, I swear to you." He said. He seemed honest, but things aren't always what they seemed.  
  
"Bull shit Andy, you told us yesterday in the locker room that you screwed her. You told us that she was a good ride!" One of Andy's teammates protested.  
  
"THE HELL I DID! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Andrew yelled at him.  
  
"He's right you guys. He didn't say any of that crap; we just assumed it. But hey Andy, you didn't tell us what we were saying was wrong." Another teammate said.  
  
"See Yui, I didn't tell anyone that we had sex, but when they all assumed I didn't stop them. For that, I really am sorry."  
  
"Well, you're not forgiven."  
  
"I figured so much, but do you at least forgive me for Friday. I was being a stupid jerk. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Your damn right you shouldn't have. You have no clue what I've gone through ok, and I'm just not that type of girl. You're closer to being forgiven for the rumor then you are being forgiven for Friday."  
  
"What can I say? Sometimes your ego clouds your judgment. I have a reputation to keep, so I was acting stupid. Anyway, I'll fix everything."  
  
"Yeah. I don't wanna talk to you again, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that Yui walked away from him totally exasperated, and Miaka and Tetsuya followed behind. Miaka looking amazingly happy, and Tetsuya was once again confused. Andrew, on the other hand, got praised by his friends for the way he handled the situation. All Yui wanted was to be alone right now. So she told Miaka to go home, and to take Tetsuya with her. So Miaka left dragging the confused Tetsuya away. 'Should I have forgiven him?' rang through her head. 


	9. The Charmer

Oh how I love all of you reviewers. As for all of you who don't review, SHAME ON YOU! I know that I've been going a little slow with these updates, sorry! I started a new FF and I'm trying to balance the two plus work. Work sux, sleep rox, and FF's are even better. Read this, and review. I hope you like this one (it's a bit short).  
  
Disclaimer: I finally got outta my body cast, and I think to be safe I better just tell you I don't own anything before Yui hurts me.  
  
Part 9- The Charmer  
  
***************  
  
Yui walked and walked, not sure of where it was she was going. She was too deep in thought to even notice where her feet were taking her. "Yui?" Someone said and she looked up to see Sean standing next to her. "Hey Sean." She replied.  
  
"You ok? You look spaced out, and worried. I hate seeing that pretty face of your looking so sad."  
  
"I don't think I've ever met such a smooth talker." She said smiling, "So where are you going anyway?" She looked around, noticing that she was in the mall. When did she get here?  
  
"My shift at Zoom starts at five, so I'm going there now. If you want a smoothie I can make you one that will curl your toes."  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"You doubt me?"  
  
"Did I say I doubted you?"  
  
"Come on, you're coming with me to Zoom." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the smoothie place. Yui was blushing hard, and she was glad that Sean was too busy dodging people to see her face. Here was this charming, cute, brown haired guy with blue eyes pulling her through the mall. His brown hair was more of a golden brown unlike Andrew's, which was dark brown. 'Screw Andrew.' She was guy-less again, so what's the harm flirting with Sean? They reached Zoom, and Sean let go of her hand so he could go behind the counter and relieve the guy that was working. Sean put on his apron. "Ok, so what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Um... I guess I'll get the Blueberry Thrill." She said. That was the one Andrew drank, and he seemed to like it, so it had to be good. She didn't want to pick a smoothie that was utterly disgusting.  
  
"Ok, but I'm going to modify it a little. It's really good with peaches in it instead of banana." Sean said.  
  
"Hey, you're the one making it, so do whatever you want to do to it." Andrew smiled that amazing smile of his, and Yui's heart skipped a beat. He got started making the smoothie, smiling through out the whole thing. Five minutes later he handed her the smoothie, and patiently waited for her to taste it. Yui cautiously sipped it and was delighted by the smooth sweet taste. "It's good."  
  
"I would never lie to you." Why did Yui love hearing him say that? He was talking about the smoothie, right?  
  
"It didn't curl my toes, though." Yui said smugly.  
  
"Well, in that case, I apologize that it wasn't to your liking."  
  
"Don't apologize, I love it." Yui said sitting in one of the chairs, and started thinking about earlier that day. She was still angry at Andrew, but he didn't start the rumor. He didn't stop it either. Was she too harsh on him? She didn't want to date him anymore, but they could still be friends... maybe... no... 'I don't know.' She thought.  
  
"You've got that look on your face again." Sean called over to her while giving the change to a kid who bought a smoothie.  
  
"You're too perceptive." Yui shrugged.  
  
"It's a talent. Did Andy do something stupid? He always seems to."  
  
"Yeah he did." She confessed. She wanted to tell Sean. She didn't care if she barely knew him, he was nice, charming, handsome, and could make a good smoothie. What else did a girl need?  
  
"Tell you what, my shift is over at nine; if you want to come back then, maybe I can take you for a late night walk in the park. It's really beautiful at night."  
  
"Why not? I'll see you at nine." Yui said getting up, and leaving. She couldn't wait. 'Oh my god, I've got to do my homework, before I come back!' Yui thought rushing off to her apartment. 


	10. Late Night Walk

I think I'm going to cry. I feel SOOOOO loved by all of you. I'M GETTING REVIEWS!!! Keep 'em comin please. I want to have a brief moment of silence for Kyebaka cuz if it wasn't for her many reviews I might have actually stopped writing this fic, sad but true. *moment of silence*. *sob* I LOVE YOU KYEBAKA! Anyway, let's move on shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all. It's very sad actually. I don't even own my undies *sniffle*, and their such pretty undies too.  
  
Part 10- Late Night Walk  
  
****************  
  
"You're here on time!" Sean said while he finished locking up Zoom.  
  
"Why does that surprise everyone?" Yui asked irritated. Sean flashed a 100 watt smile and said, "I assumed it would take a while to perfect your natural beauty, but I guess you don't need to perfect what is already amazing."  
  
"Where do you learn to talk like that?" Yui smiled at him. He made her feel so beautiful. Even now when she was wearing such a simple outfit of khaki Capri's and a white t-shirt that said "Made in Japan."  
  
"Why, do you like the way I talk?"  
  
"I'd tell ya, but you'd probably get a big head about it, you being male and all." This comment made Sean laugh this rich and warm laugh that made Yui feel like she was on cloud nine. The night was going on perfectly, and the two were nearly at the park.  
  
"Now, tell me what that idiot friend of mine did to upset you." 'Did you have to bring him up?' Yui thought. How was it that even the smoothest talker could manage to ruin a perfectly great moment by saying the wrong thing...men.  
  
"He let a rumor about him and I go around the school."  
  
"Well, was the rumor more than a rumor?"  
  
"No. It never happened, but for some reason Andrew found it hard to tell that to his friends."  
  
"What was the rumor?" Sean asked frowning. He knew what she was going to say; he prayed what he thought was wrong.  
  
"That we had sex."  
  
"I apologize."  
  
"For what?" Yui asked. She stopped walking and stood there staring in his beautiful endless blue eyes.  
  
"For my friends stupidity."  
  
"Don't apologize for it. It's not your fault." Yui said reaching up and cupping his cheek in her palm. 'No, I shouldn't be touching him!!! Put hand down, now, now, now. Geez, my own body won't listen to me. His cheek is so warm, and he's so sweet, and grrr... I barely know him.' Yui pulled her hand away, and began walking again. Sean followed her. He seemed deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him after a few minutes passed.  
  
"You." That single word made Yui blush furiously, "I feel like I know you. Like I've seen you before or something."  
  
"I don't think I've met you before. I don't know anything about you."  
  
"I guess I'm just going insane being so close to such an amazing woman."  
  
"I tell you, you have one amazing mouth. It works magic." Yui said giggling, but then stopped three seconds later as her brain processed what she had said, "Oh, wow. I didn't mean it like that. I mean it's not like we've kissed or anything..." Yui nervously rambled on and on, too embarrassed to look at him, but finally did when she heard him chuckle. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He said looking down at her. She noticed for the first time how much shorter she was than him. Her being only 5'4", he looked really tall, but he was just 6 foot. "If you want, I could kiss you, and you can see if your statement is true." If Yui weren't as red as a tomato already she would have blushed.  
  
"Um... sure." She whispered. He leaned slowly down to her, and she stood on the tips of her toes, and their lips met just for a second. In that brief second Yui saw a flash of a young man kneeling in the middle of a room crying. 'Suboshi.' Before Yui even realized what had happened it was over. She didn't understand what the flash was about, but she'd ignore it for now. What she couldn't ignore was the fact that his lips tasted like mango, yum. He had obviously had a smoothie before she had met him. Yui smiled at him, and the couple walked out of the park, hand in hand.  
  
"Where do you live? I wouldn't want you walking home at night by yourself." Sean asked even though he felt like asking, 'What was that?' It had taken a lot of will power to keep a straight face after the kiss. There was something about Yui, and scaring her off by telling her that he had a vision while kissing her wasn't going to help him get the information he needed.  
  
Yui explained where she lived, and made idle chatter on the way to her house. The two had decided to go on a date together. They weren't sure what they'd do on the date yet, but they'd pick something to do soon enough. 


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey you guys!!! Sorry for taking sooo long. I went out of the country to go to a partay!! I've been going crazy thinking bout how all of you are going to kill me for taking so long to update. Gomen! Anyway, I have the next chapter already typed but I don't have my computer (don't ask), so you're gonna have to wait till I get it tomorrow, and it gets set back up. However, I've been gone all weekend, and still no one's reviewed. I had 11 e-mails, and none of them were reviews. So whether I continue is in ur hands. Do you guys still like my story? Enough to keep reviewing? I hope so. Please review. If I don't get more reviews then the next chapter might be my last. Bye. 


	12. Silver?

I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK!!!!! OMG You have no idea how crazy I've been going with a computer or the internet @_@. Moving on to more pressing matters. I like this chapter, so all of you better enjoy this! I've wanted to write this for a loooong time.  
  
Disclaimer: I only want to own Hotohori! Honestly just him... well maybe Tamahome too... Nuriko... Tasuki... Chichiri...Nakago... Tatara... Amiboshi... STOP!!!!! AHHH!! Why is everyone so lovable? This isn't even my full list too! Unfortunately I don't own any of them. *sniff*, I only want to own a couple of them...  
  
Part 11- "Silver?" (I'VE PASSED 10 CHAPTERS, YAY!!!!)  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Miaka! I refuse to watch that movie again!" Yui glared at Miaki who was sitting next to her in the TV room. They had changed Keisuke's old bedroom into a TV room since he went to live with Tetsuya. The room had a big screen TV, a DVD player, VCR, computer, and a huge collection of manga, CD's, DVD's, and tapes.  
  
"But it's so good, and it the first movie Tamahome and I watched together." Miaka said dreamily, while she stroked the cover of the movie that Miaka had personally drawn millions of hearts on.  
  
"Oh please, don't make me lose my lunch." Yui mumbled looking through Miaka's DVD collection. The doorbell rang, and Miaka leapt up to go get the door. She returned shortly with Tamahome behind her. "Hey!" Yui called to him, "Please tell your girlfriend that we are not watching that movie again." Yui said pointing to the DVD with hearts drawn all over it. Miaka, blushing, quickly snatched it up, and put it on the shelf. "Glad to see you've changed your mind about watching it," yui smiled at Miaka, and Miaka scowled back at her. The door swung open and Keisuke came in. "It's about time. You spent forever in the kitchen getting snacks." Yui said rolling her eyes, and then noticed Tetsuya walking in the room. "Why's he here?" She asked glaring at him.  
"Because you obviously love me!" He said smiling his dopey smile at her.  
"Give me a break." Yui said turning around to look at the movies again.  
"No fighting you two!" Miaka warned them, "This is my get together, so we are going to sit down happily, watch the movie, and eat popcorn!" Miaka said taking the bowl from her brother, "Um... Keisuke, where's the popcorn?" Miaka looked at him angrily, and whacking him with the empty bowl.  
"Heh.I got hungry on the walk from the kitchen here..." He said laughing nervously.  
"You really are a lot like Miaka" Tamahome laughed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Miaka said poking him in the ribs.  
"I'll make some more." Keisuke said.  
"I'll come with you to make sure you don't stuff it down your throat the moment it comes out of the microwave." Miaka said.  
"And I guess I'll come to make sure the both of you don't eat the whole thing together." Tamahome laughed pushing the two angry Yuuki's out of the room, leaving Yui with Tetsuya.  
"You don't have to hide your excitement at seeing me since we're alone now." Tetsuya said standing next to Yui.  
"Don't make me laugh..." She mumbled picking up the stack of Trigun DVD's Miaka had, and contemplating whether they should watch it.  
"But I want to make you laugh." Tetsuya teased still smiling like an idiot at her.  
"Could you go stand over there or something? Somewhere not here." She said exasperated.  
"Only if you agree to talk to me." 'Why would I want to do that?' Yui thought, but agreed anyway. Tetsuya went and sat down on the soft carpet with his back leaning against the couch.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Yui said sitting on the floor a couple of feet away still staring at the Trigun DVD.  
"I wanted to know what happened between you and Andrew." He said, and immediately she stiffened, "but you apparently don't want to, so it's ok." He said and she relaxed again. "But, I do insist you tell me why you hate me." He said looking away. 'Why I what?' She thought staring at him shocked.  
"Who told you I hated you?" She asked him angrily, but he just shrugged, "I don't hate you."  
"Then why have you acting so strangely for the past month?" 'Because you broke my heart you idiot!' Yui mentally yelled. "Answer me, please." He said quietly.  
"No. I told you last week that if you wanted to know you'd have to show me what's behind those shades of your." She smiled at him. Sure he said he'd do it last time, and had even reached up to take them off, but would he do it now with Miaka, Tamahome, and Keisuke able to walk in at any moment?  
"I told you I'd show you." He said walking over to where she sat and crouched in front of her. Yui held her breath as he began to reach for his glasses. She didn't know what to expect. "I can't." He said suddenly dropping his arms.  
"What??? Why not?!" Yui asked nearly yelling.  
"Because I just can't."  
"I wanna know!" Yui said pouncing on him. After a second of wrestling Yui was triumphantly straddling Tetsuya's waist. Yui laughed, and smiled down at her capture. "May I?" She asked him sweetly.  
"No! You're not playing fairly! You know I can't hurt my potential wife!" He whined.  
"Potential wife my." Yui sentence died in her mouth the moment she grabbed his sunglasses off his face. "Silver?" she said wide-eyed (A/N: I don't know what color his eyes really are, sorry!!!!). 'Beautiful.'  
  
Believe it or not this is quite possibly the end. I really don't wanna end this, so the ball is in ur court! Sorry bout sounding so harsh about all of this, but I dunno how else I'm gonna convey you to keep reviewing. I get all sad and stuff when I see fic's shorter then mine with like 35-200 reviews and I'm pretty sure I'm still in the 20's or maybe the low 30's I dunno. I'll check.. Hehe.34 reviews.my bad. well like 5 are the same review! So. DOH! W/e!! Here's the deal, you review, I continue, you don't review I warn u, I put out one more chap, and I stop. 


	13. Embarassement

I'm getting support for my fic! I feel so loved. I didn't mean to threaten all of u like that, but I was a bit angry (just a tad). Anyway, Beware! School has started! So, if updating takes a while pleaz don't hurt me! (and just cuz I'm apologizing doesn't mean I'm not still mad! Keep reviewing. As long as I get at least 2 reviews per chap I'll cont.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't need to own Fushigi Yuugi I guess...  
  
Part 12- Embarrasement  
  
"Silver?" Yui looked into Tetsuya's shining eyes, 'Beautiful...'  
  
"I know, I know." Tetsuya shut his eyes.  
  
"Stop it. They're beautiful."  
  
"You think so?" Tetsuya said slowly opening his eyes, "Everyone always thought them to be unsettling, so I wore the sunglasses to cover them up. Silver's not a natural eye color..."  
  
"So? You shouldn't hide them."  
  
"I glad you like them." Tetsuya smiled up at her, and immediately she felt her face redden, and to top things off Yui heard the door swing open, and before she could even think to move she heard Miaka say from the door way, "Are we interrupting something?"  
  
"Huh?" Was all Yui could say. She looked at Miaka, blushing deeply, and struggled to say something, but her brain refused to work. She hardly even noticed when Tetsuya grabbed his sunglasses back.  
  
"Well, if you want we can give you some more alone time." Keisuke teased.  
  
"We.we were just talking." Tetsuya said his face almost as red at Yui, and it was then that Yui looked down at him that she realized that she was still straddling his waist, and immediately jumped off of him.  
  
"Yeah, we were just talking." Yui argreed nervously.  
  
"Suuure." Tamahome laughed.  
  
"TAMAHOME! We did nothing!" Yui said angrily, but still blushing like crazy.  
  
"Oh come on Yui, you don't have to hide it from me. Tell me everything!" Miaka said dragging Yui into the corner, while Keisuke elbowed Tetsuya saying, "You dog you!" Yui was about to yell at Miaka when her cell phone went off. "You are so lucky someone's calling me." She muttered answering her phone.  
  
"Hell-o?" Yui said.  
  
"Hey Yui, It's Sean."  
  
"Hey!" She answered, her mood lifting immediately.  
  
"Are we still going to go on that date?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Great. I feel horrible for making an angel like you wait for so long to go on one simple date. One simple date that hopefully will lead to more." "Was that an apology, or were you flirting with me?" Yui teased.  
  
"Both." He said. Yui could clearly hear the laughter in his voice. God, could his words make her melt or what!  
  
"Don't feel horrible. I'm as much to blame as you."  
  
"No you are not, and don't you dare argue that you are! You're much to beautiful to be blamed for anything."  
  
"Smooth talker."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"I hate to rush the conversation, but I must be going. Tommorow, 7:00, in front of the mall, dress formally."  
  
"Formally?"  
  
"Formally. I'm sure you could were rags and you would still look dazzling, but I'm afraid they probably won't let you in if you were rags."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's a surprise. I'll see you then Yui."  
  
"See you. Bye."  
  
Yui hung up the phone grinning widely to herself. that was until she realized that she had just been flirting away with Sean on the phone while her friends listened. Miaka beamed at Yui, Tetsuya looked crushed, Keisuke didn't seem to have been listening at all (he was too busy snacking on popcorn), and Tamahome missed the whole thing because of he had decided to go use the bathroom right as Yui phone conversation started. can you say bad timing?  
  
"Who was that?" Miaka said poking at Yui.  
  
"No one important." Yui growled at her, half embarrassed, and half mad at herself for not excusing herself from the room when she answered her phone in the first place.  
  
"Reeeeeally now?" Miaka said smiling evilly at Yui. Basically, smiling at her the same way Tamahome smiled at Tasuki when it was first discovered that Tasuki can't swim. (A/N: I LOOOOOVE THAT SCENE! OMG I dunno if anyone remembers that, so I'll refresh ur memory. Hehe. Ok, so They have to get on a boat to go get the first shinzaho, and Tamahome spots Tasuki hiding behind a tree, and he goes up to him, smiling this evil smile, and asks what he's doing, and Tasuki says "Nothing", and tries to act all tough, and then Tamahome mocks him by copying him and saying "Nothing", and then Tamahome calls him a hammer, and of course beloved Tasuki with is pride says he's not a hammer, and then Tamahome holds him over the water while Tasuki freaks. LOVE THAT SCENE! Anyway.. On with the fic!)  
  
"Yeah. well." Yui said debating whether or not to tell them about her vision.  
  
"Well, what?!?!" Miaka said giggling like mad now, which really didn't help to improve Tetsuya's mood.  
  
"Well, his name is Sean, and he's a friend of mine, and well, there's something you need to know."  
  
"YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND! I KNEW IT! YUI CONGRATS!"  
  
"WHAT! NO! Miaka! Calm down!" Tetsuya seemed to brighten up at hearing this.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Tamahome said walking back into the room looking utterly confused.  
  
"Nothing much." Yui said.  
  
"Nothing much?!?!?!?!" Miaka replied, earning her a death glare from Yui.  
  
"Nothing much." Yui repeated to Tamahome, "I was just about to tell everyone about the vision I had."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Yep. I had a vision, here's how it happened." Yui said starting off the story, but as she began to ramble on about what happened, she was having an internal battle wondering if she should tell everyone. if she should tell Tetsuya. about the kiss. 


	14. The Vision, Lies, and Pain

I received a review saying that Tetsuya's eyes are brown...well, in my story their gonna be silver, SORRY! His eyes have to be Silver in the story that's just the way it's gotta be, so all of you who don't like it please just deal with it, and move on! =P  
  
Disclaimer: Yui: This is getting really interesting...  
  
VanyD: Ohhh. Is my story making you feel differently towards Tetsuya?  
  
Yui: No!  
  
Miaka: Suuuure.  
  
Yui: Miaka!!!  
  
VanyD: Love is in the air everywhere you look around.  
  
Miaka: Can u feel the love tonight?!?!?!?!  
  
VanyD: When I get that feelin' I need...  
  
Yui: STOP IT!  
  
VanyD: hehe, whatever you say.  
  
Tetsuya: Um... can we continue now? *nervously looks at the ground blushing*  
  
VanyD: party poopers... Ok, I own nothing, and now, FORWARD MARCH!  
  
Part 13- The Vision, Lies, and Pain  
  
*************  
  
'Improvising is my friend. It's not really a lie, it's just bending the truth...a little.' Yui thought when she began her story. "Ok, so I was walking home from the park, and I bumped into Sean..."  
  
'He invited me to take a walk with him in the park really late at night. It's basically the same right?' Yui thought in her head.  
  
"Sean offered to walk me home, and we were talking, and then we..."  
  
'Kissed. I can't say that. We...? we...? What do I say?' Yui thought frantically. She blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"You what?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Um... well... we... touched. A small brush of hands really. Nothing more." She said mumbling a bit. Why couldn't she just say they kissed? Was it the fact that it would be so utterly humiliating? Or was it that it would crush Tetsuya? 'I don't care about him' She kept thinking. 'He broke my heart after all. I just wanted to save my pride that's why I didn't say anything.' She tried to convince herself.  
  
"And is that when you got the vision?" Tetsuya asked. Yui looked up at him, and he could have sworn her eyes looked a bit watery, and confused, but after she blinked a couple of times the look in her eyes had left.  
  
"Yeah. When I... brushed against him..." 'Kissed him.' Her mind corrected "I saw a vision about Suboshi." Now everyone in the room gaped at her.  
  
"But...but... that's impossible." Miaka stammered.  
  
"I know it's a bit weird. It happened about a week ago, but I guess I forgot about it." Yui shrugged.  
  
"You forgot about it?!?!?! This is really important! You can't just forget about it!" Tamahome raged walking back and forth. "Suboshi is dead. I killed him. Well, not me, but the other me, the book me. You know what I mean." Tamahome, or rather Taka, said, pacing around the room. His name was Taka here in the real world, but he had let Miaka and company call him Tamahome because Miaka couldn't seem to remember his name was really Taka, and she kept messing up. Yui had to admit, she tended to mess up also, and so they just settled on sticking with calling him Tamahome. (A/N: I realize I probably should have mentioned this earlier. Sorry bout that!)  
  
"Tama-chan, calm down." Miaka soothed him, and pulled him onto the couch.  
  
"But what if he tries to hurt you? What if this Sean guy comes after you?" Tamahome said holding Miaka's hand tightly.  
  
"He would never do that! Not Sean! And it's not like he's Suboshi?!?!" Yui yelled at him frustrated.  
  
"How do you know he won't hurt her? Where did you even meet him? How long have you known him? And how could he possibly not be Suboshi if you got that vision of yours when he touched you?"  
  
"First of all I know he won't hurt her! I don't know how, but I know! Second of all I met him at the mall. He works there! Nothing strange about that! And sure I've only seen him twice or whatever, but he's still my friend. And third, he's nothing like Suboshi! His hair is shorter..."  
  
"He could have cut it." Tetsuya commented, earning him a glare from Yui.  
  
"He was taller then Suboshi, and older."  
  
"So? Maybe he's just older in this world." Keisuke chimed in after eating the remains of the newly popped popcorn.  
  
"He doesn't have a twin brother."  
  
"How do you know? Did you ask?" Tamahome said, returning Yui's unwavering glare.  
  
"OH COME ON TAMAHOME! Sean is a perfect gentleman, he's sweet, and kind, and not half as violent as Suboshi! And he's smooth, and he could probably talk his way out of Miaka's cooking without hurting her feelings, and we all know that's near impossible. He is nothing like Suboshi, and I can't believe that you don't trust my judgment in people!" Yui yelled, storming out of the room, and then out of the apartment. Tetsuya followed close behind, wanting to comfort her. Yui was too furious to even notice him running after her until he called her name for the millionth time. "Why are you following me?" Yui asked, her tears threatening to spill. Her anger melted into sadness and doubt. What if he was Suboshi? What if he knew Miaka was her friend, and was only dating her to get to Miaka?  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were all right. And now I see that you're not." He said moving his hand to wipe away a tear that had fallen, but Yui batted his hand away.  
  
"I'm fine. Now, go back to you're friends up there, and watch your damn movie." Yui said turning around, and continuing to walk down the street.  
  
"No." Tetsuya said, falling into step next to her. "Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"Because I don't need your help."  
  
"Yes you do. Right now you are in a river in Egypt called de Nile, and it's threatening to drown you. Thus, you need a night in shining armor to save you. A.K.A. me!" Tetsuya smiled down at her.  
  
"You're an idiot you know that?" Yui said, but as she tried to laugh, the laugh seemed to come out more as a sob.  
  
"Yui?" Tetsuya stop walking, and turned Yui to face him, and placed his hands firmly on her sholders making her stay put.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby."  
  
"No you're not. You've just bottled up everything for so long. It would help if you would talk to me. I promise you'd feel better. Just talk to me. Tell me the truth. Tell me what's in your heart. I'll try my best to help you."  
  
"You know, it really says something that you came out here to help me and Miaka didn't. I bet right now she sitting there trying to calm down her precious little Tamahome. Do you know how hard I fought to keep them apart, and then after all that I realized that I couldn't, and that I was being selfish. Tetsuya, isn't this what I predicted? Isn't it? Tamahome becoming more important to Miaka than me? I sound like a brat. I know I do, and I wish I didn't feel so left out and jealous."  
  
"I'm sure Miaka doesn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know she doesn't, but I can't help but feel hurt, even if she doesn't mean to push me away."  
  
"Maybe she's just doing that because that's what you've been doing to her. Pushing her away. Pushing your friends and family away... pushing me away."  
  
"It was you that pushed me away. It was you that denied my feelings. I didn't hurt you, you hurt me!" Yui said, her anger welling up inside her again.  
  
"What?" Tetsuya said, totally confused.  
  
"Nothing. I've got to go."  
  
"No, what did you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Yui said pulling away from his hands.  
  
"Yui, when did I hurt you?"  
  
"Damnit, why won't you just let it be? You and me would have been a mistake anyway. What I saw a month ago confirmed that. So, it doesn't really matter ok? Just go enjoy the movie. I'm fine." Yui said walking away.  
  
"But Yui..."  
  
"GO AWAY!" She turned and yelled at him, pain in her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
To Tetsuya she looked broken, like a doll that was accidentally dropped. A doll, he had accidentally dropped, but when? When had he hurt her? Yui turned and ran, and Tetsuya made no effort to follow her. What could he possibly say to her? He didn't know what to do, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her more. He'd eventually talk to her about everything, once she calmed down, he told himself. 'She just needed some time to cool off.' He reassured himself. 'right?' 


	15. Knight331

This is such a sad chap, so I warn you, you might get a bit teary eyed! Besides that, there's nothing else. OH, I might be putting out a Rurouni Kenshin fic soon! I wrote the 1st chap, but I don't think it's good enough to post yet. Anyway, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of a cute/funny disclaimer, sorry guys! No tengo nada.  
  
Just incase you don't understand, the beginning part is a dream!  
  
Part 14- Knight331  
  
~~~'How am I gonna say this? "Hey Tetsuya, you rock my world." No way. "YO! TETSUYA! I know you sorta like me, but I really like you. Let's go make out somewhere." Hell no.' Ok, so Yui wasn't seriously considering saying either of those things, but still, she wasn't sure what she was going to say. She had been struggling to control her feelings for him ever since the big Seiryuu/Suzaku show down happened. He had been the one to catch her when she fell, literally, from the sky. He had been the one to comfort her crying and weeping when the guilt she felt for all she did began to weigh down on her. He made her laugh, and he could be so damn sweet, idiotic at times, but sweet all the same. She had finally decided to tell him what she felt towards him, and let everything hang out in the open.  
  
"It'll be ok." She whispered to herself, while she walked down the street in the direction of his apartment. As she got closer and closer to her destination her whispered comments began to come more frequent. Just as she reached the door, her legs began to move on their own accord. Yui turned and began to run. Run from fear of rejection, run from everything she wanted, but she couldn't stop the movement of her legs. That was until she saw one particular cutie in sunglasses sitting in a restaurant with another woman as she was running by. Immediately she stopped and stared at the couple through the glass window in front of the restaurant. 'The hell is she?' Yui thought anger boiling up inside her. Yui felt the need to bust into the restaurant, and kick that girl's ass. The girl was obviously very pretty, and was all over Tetsuya. She wore a low cut shirt that bared ALL, and a skirt that was too short to be legal. And she was flashing all she had at Tetsuya. 'That Bastard, look at him smiling at that giggly little bimbo. I bet those aren't even real!' Yui mentally yelled. People gave Yui odd looks as she stood out side the restaurant; nose nearly touching the glass, staring at something. People looked at her even more when her jaw had fallen. 'They... they... they. KISSED!!! THAT $#%$ING MOTHER $#%^ER! I WILL KICK HER $%&%ING ASS!!!!!' Yui though as her mouth hung open, and she felt jealousy and anger flood through her, but then after the initial shock and anger, sadness and pain filled her heart. She averted her eyes after Tetsuya smiled and made some type of hand gesture. For all she knew that gesture could have meant, "wanna go to my place?" Yui sucked in her breath sharply trying not to cry, but her strong emotions were winning against her futile tries to compose herself. She could have sworn her heart had fallen right out of her chest the moment they kissed. She was sure it hit the pavement and promptly shattered.  
  
"Excuse me Miss." Someone said to her, and she turned her head to see one of the waiters that worked there staring at her. He seemed to be concerned about her, but at the same time seemed to think she was crazy, "May I help you?"  
  
"No, thank you." Yui said while her hands started to tremble. 'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.' She thought as the kissing scene replayed in her head over and over again. She was paying no attention to the waiter as he spoke, but rather focused on what she had just witnessed. With every passing moment the reality of what happened seemed to sink in, and every moment that passed she was sure she was going to cry like a baby. Either that or seriously injure the woman who was all over Tetsuya.  
  
"...we kindly ask you to leave."  
  
"Huh?" Yui blinked, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"If you have no business here, we kindly as you to leave. Our patrons find it hard to eat while you're staring at them so intently through the glass window." He said obviously feeling bad for saying this to a girl who looked on the edge of tears. Wait, scratch that, he felt bad saying that to a crying girl, for now tears were definitely forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Yui apologized, reaching up to brush a tear off her cheek.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" He asked concerned about the crying young woman.  
  
"No." Yui said giving him a weak smile before turning and leaving.~~~  
  
Yui woke up in a cold sweat, and she could feel her face damp with tears. 'A month and it still hurts', she though looking to see what time it was. The alarm clock flashed 3:00 AM causing Yui to groan. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep and risk dreaming that again. That day haunted her, and even though it had occurred a long time ago it still made her heart ache. Having nothing else to do Yui decided to go online, and see if there were any other insomniacs that would be interesting to talk to. Yui walked to her computer, and signed on (she has a bad habit of never turning off her computer). Her buddy list was totally empty save for one sn, but she couldn't remember who it was. She decided to take a chance and IM the person.  
  
Miko-chan22: Hey.  
  
Knight331: Yui! Y r u up so late?  
  
Miko-chan22: Bad dream, but I'm ok now.  
  
Knight331: U sure?  
  
Miko-chan22: Of course I'm sure. Chill out, I'm fine.  
  
Knight331: If you say so. You should probably go get some sleep though.  
  
Miko-chan22: I can't. I think I've had my fill of dreams for 2night.  
  
Knight331: What was the dream bout?  
  
Miko-chan22: Just a past love.  
  
Knight331: I'm guessing it didn't end well between u two.  
  
Miko-chan22: No, not really.  
  
After 5 minutes of no response Yui was getting worried. She didn't even know whom she was talking to! This person obviously wasn't a stranger because they had known her name. She never even asked who it was because she thought that it might offend the person.  
  
Miko-chan22: R u there?  
  
Knight331: Yeah, I'm here.  
  
Miko-chan22: I started to think I did something wrong.  
  
Knight331: You could never do anything wrong, it was my fault.  
  
Miko-chan22: Sure, I never do anything wrong. (In case u missed that, that was sarcasm)  
  
Knight331: Yui, are you over him? This past love of yours.  
  
Miko-chan22: Of course! He broke my heart; I don't want anything to do with him.  
  
Knight331: But your dreams, they prove other wise.  
  
Miko-chan22: Screw the dreams! They mean nothing to me. It's just bad memories, nothing more.  
  
Knight331: Yui-sama, they are more then nothing. Thus, I fear I must leave. I'm sorry beautiful Yui, I didn't know your heart was already taken.  
  
Miko-chan22: What? I don't get it.  
  
Knight331: You should go get your beauty rest. Not that u'd need it; you'd be just as beautiful without it.  
  
Miko-chan22: Sean?  
  
Knight331: Good night, Yui-sama. 


	16. AndrewAgain?

Metajoker wished that I could update faster, and so do I, so in honor of her wish, I'm putting out this one super quick, YAY! Anyway, I'm not so sure what I wanna do with this chap, so basically, I'm writing as I go, no pre-meditated thought. Hope you like it, hope I like it, hope everyone likes it!  
  
Disclaimer: Yui: That was so sad *sob*  
  
Sean: Don't cry Yui-sama.  
  
Yui: HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?!?!? *Smacks Sean over the head*  
  
Sean: Ow... It's not my fault! It's hers! *points at VanyD*  
  
Yui: *Angrily glares at VanyD*  
  
VanyD: *Inches back* umm...maybe we should continue...  
  
Yui: Or maybe I should put you back in a bodycast!  
  
VanyD: *Runs away* I like my idea better, let's continue! I don't own nada.  
  
Part 15- Andrew...again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yui-chan? I'm really sorry about yesterday. Please talk to me! I even brought you brownies, and I haven't even eaten one on the way here! Ok, one, but not two!" Miaka said to Yui, who was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "That was a joke, you know. I didn't eat any of it. Funny huh?" Miaka said poking her in the arm. "YUI! SAY SOMETHING!" Miaka whined utterly frustrated. They had been in Yui's room for the past hour doing nothing, well not nothing, more like Miaka trying to cheer her up and apologizing, while Yui stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Go home, Miaka." Yui said turning onto her side.  
  
"You've said something! True, it's not what I want to hear, but it's something!" Miaka smiled widely.  
  
"How's Tamahome?" Yui asked. She knew it would cause Miaka to go off on a tangent about him, and that would leave Yui the chance to sleep while Miaka talked non-stop. After all Yui didn't get much sleep. After Sean broke up with her she just kinda sat there staring at the screen. Not angry, not crying, just sitting in pain, and the thought that there must be something wrong with her kept floating through her mind.  
  
"He's great! I told you about his new job right? Well, he's working really hard, and even though it's only been a little more than a week, he thinks that if he works hard enough he could become manager. Tamahome is so determined! Nothing gets between him and making money! Oh, and he's saving up to buy me something. He said it's gonna be sparkly too! I can't wait! So how's your Sean? I know you said he's just a friend, but... I've known you for way to long!" Miaka said to Yui, but to her shock Yui was sleeping. "Well, I guess I should go then. You really don't want me here do you?" Miaka asked the sleeping Yui sadly. "Bye Yui-chan." Miaka said as she got up, and left.  
  
Immediately Yui's eyes opened. She hadn't been able to sleep, and had settled for lying with her eyes closed, listening to Miaka babble. She hadn't expected Miaka to ask about Sean, and even worse, she hadn't expected Miaka to feel unwanted. Yui had fucked up again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After skillfully dodging her mother, and slipping out of the house, Yui walked to the park, and sat on a bench staring at the spot where her and Sean kissed. 'Why does it hurt so much? I haven't even known him for long.' Yui thought, drawing her legs up onto the bench so she could clutch at them. 'Why am I always in pain over some guy? First it was Tetsuya a month ago, then Andrew a week ago, and now Sean. It's hurts so much.' Yui lifted her hand to brush a stray tear from her cheek. 'Am I not worth being loved? Is there something wrong with me? With the way I look, or act?' Yui strained to keep her tears from falling, but slowly, she was losing the battle, 'Screw love. Screw fucking love! There is no such thing as love. At least, there is no such thing as love for me,' and with that Yui buried her face into her knees and began to sob, in public. She could feel the stares, she could hear the whispers, but she didn't care. She was in too much pain to care. After a while Strong warm arms encircled her, but she didn't even look up to see who it was. She just leaned into him and cried. After what felt like an eternity of crying she finally mumbled, "Maybe I should just become a lesbian." When she felt the arms around her tighten, probably due to shock, Yui let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "I'm just kidding, although women are much easier to handle than men."  
  
"Yui..." She heard him say. 'Oh great, it's someone I know. Just freaking great.' Yui thought pulling away from him, and looking at him. To her surprise it was Andrew. The shock must have shown on her face because he launched into an explanation suddenly. "I was playing soccer with some friends on the other side of the park, and I heard someone say something about a girl with short blonde hair crying on a bench. So, when I heard the description I came. Are you ok?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm fine." 'I should really stop lying... I am no where near fine.'  
  
"You don't look it. What happened?"  
  
"Why would you care? You want to know so you can send it all over school?" Yui shot back. Yes, she was still mad at him.  
  
"Oh. I guess it was a mistake for me to come over here then." 'Was that hurt in his voice. DAMNIT! Why must he be all nice, and hurt, grrrrrrrr!' Yui grabbed his arm before he could walk away, and said, "I'm sorry. It's in the past. It was rude of me to bring it up." Andrew sat down on the bench, but he didn't look at her. They'd probably looked like strangers to any passers-by. "How bad do I look?" Yui asked trying to clear the silence.  
  
"You don't look bad at all!" Andrew said hurriedly. 'A nervous Andrew, great.'  
  
"Tell me the truth." Yui turned to face him. She looked into his deep chocolate eyes, and wondered how such a nice person could have hurt her the way he did only a week ago.  
  
"Well your eyes are a bit red and puffy, and your nose it red, but that's about it."  
  
"All the side affects of crying." Yui sighed.  
  
"You still look ok though. I'm sure you'll look great in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Sure." Yui laughed. "Whatever you say."  
  
"You will! Trust me, I'm never wrong." Andrew said. 'A cocky Andrew. The man can change personalities in a heartbeat.' Yui laughed again. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"No." Yui smiled at him mischievously.  
  
"You know you want to." He countered.  
  
"I do, do I?" Yui said, taking off running. Of course, Andrew was able to catch up fairly quickly. He was a soccer player after all. He caught her around the waist, and told her in her ear that they should have lunch together. And so, Yui was in for another date with Andrew.  
  
'I laugh at how Andrew changes personalities quickly, but here I am changing men every few days. I get hurt, and I come back to the same guys. There's gotta be something wrong with this cycle. For now, I'm happy being with Andrew. Logical thinking can wait till later.' Yui thought smiling to herself. 


	17. Tired

I'm sick. I'm dying slowly and painfully. If this chap sux, it's all my dad's fault for giving me the flu. Or maybe it's Alyssa's fault. Either way I need to stop hanging out with sick ppl. Also, I wanna thank otaku-no-miko for her review, it made me feel all tingly inside, hehe. Oh, and by the way, here's a little advertisement: FOR THOSE RUROUNI KENSHIN FANS, I HAVE JUST MADE YET ANOTHER FF!!! IT'S CALLED MOVING ON, AND MY EDITOR (SHOUT OUT TO JBREA) SAYS IT'S THE CUTEST THING! SO, GO ON. DON'T BE SHY, READ IT!!!! AFTER YOU'VE READ THIS ONE FIRST, OF COURSE. BUT DON'T FORGET TO GO UNDER MY PROFILE THINGY, AND READ IT! Anyway, shall we proceed with the fic?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Mom: Honey, what do you want for Christmas?  
  
Me: Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Mom: um. Sorry honey, I can't get you that...  
  
Me: How about just Hotohori?  
  
Mom: erm, I don't think so, but how bout a nice doll, or money?  
  
Me: now that you put it that way.... no. What about Nuriko?  
  
Mom: No. *looks at floor*  
  
Me: Then what ARE you good for?!?!  
  
Mom: I'm good for grounding braty little children! *hair turns white, dog ears show up on the top of her head, fangs start to show*  
  
Me: Um, I don't wanna own anything *gulp*, you win mom *nervous smile*  
  
Mom: Good! *turns back to normal*, want some cookies?  
  
Part 16- Tired  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Yui honey! I'm so glad you've returned. Where'd you go? I didn't even realize you were gone for a long while." Her mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I just went to hang out with a friend." Yui replied. She was in a good mood. She was in such a good mood she was giggling like crazy. She felt like a totally new person; nothing could bring me down.  
  
"Well, I don't know what your friend did, but you sound happier. Oh, and there's some friends here to see you, sweetie." Her mother said stepping into the hall, "I've got to go get something for dinner. You all play nice." Yui's mom said kissing her cheek, and then leaving. Ok, she was sure only a couple of seconds ago that nothing could kill her good mood... maybe she was wrong. Damn, there was just too much drama in her life. "What is this, Dawson's creek?" Yui mumbled to herself, slowly walking to the kitchen. The last people she expected to see were sitting there eating sandwiches.  
  
"Hey Yui! Your mom makes the best sandwiches!" Keisuke smiled with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Did I really need to see that?" Yui cringed at the sight of a mouthful of half chewed food.  
  
"Oops, sorry." He said swallowing, "What's up?"  
  
"Um, nothing." She eyed him curiously, not quite knowing why he was there, but then shifted her gaze to the silent Tamahome sitting next to him. "How are you two?"  
  
"Ok." Keisuke said finishing his sandwich.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Yui asked taking a soda out of her fridge.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you about Miaka." Tamahome said quietly. He was staring at his plate like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"What about her? She was here a couple hours ago, but she left." Yui said, walking into the living room and settling on the couch. The two guys followed her into the room and sat down onto the opposite couch that wasn't as big as the one Yui was in, but it held both of them comfortably.  
  
"We know. We saw her." Keisuke said, now he seemed to get a bit nervous.  
  
"Keisuke, spit it out. Did something happen to her?" Yui said, now worried. What happened to her best friend?  
  
"She's just a bit depressed." He said, avoiding her gaze. "She's worried about you. She thinks it might be her fault."  
  
"Oh." Yui said quietly. She knew she shouldn't have ignored Miaka earlier. She shook she head, "But I'm fine. She shouldn't be worried about me."  
  
"Well, she is. You've been so cold to her lately. She's afraid she did something wrong!" Tamahome growl. He was angry.  
  
"Well, tell her I'm fine." I said icily. He had pushed Miaka away from her. She didn't need this crap from him.  
  
"It would help if you told her yourself, Yui." Keisuke said.  
  
"I don't feel like talking to her right now. I'll tell her at school Monday. Happy now?" Yui said scowling.  
  
"No! The hell is wrong with you Yui?!?!" Tamahome said angrily to her.  
  
"Shut the hell up Tamahome. I am not exactly very fond of you right now, so I suggest you just leave. I told you I'd talk to your precious girlfriend. Now, go." Yui said getting up, and walking towards the front door.  
  
"Why do you talk about her like that? She's your best friend. We thought you'd be worried about her!" Tamahome said grabbing her arm.  
  
"I am." Yui said trying the pull her arm out of his hand.  
  
"You're not acting like it Yui." Keisuke said. He seemed to be getting angry too.  
  
"I am." Yui said more softly. Her voice was full of sincerity. She did fell badly. How could she not? But did they have to throw more salt on her wounds. She knew she was bitchy to Miaka. She was guilty about it. She didn't need some brainless idiots telling her what she already knew: she had to apologize to Miaka. It was plain and simple.  
  
"Ok." Tamahome said, releasing her arm. He still seemed angry, but Yui could care less.  
  
"What was the rushing out thing about yesterday?" Keisuke asked. At least he seemed calm again.  
  
"I was angry. No one was on my side. I didn't think Sean was Suboshi, but no one even listened to me. You all just assumed he was."  
  
"You haven't even known him very long, that's all. We didn't mean to make you angry. We were just worried about Miaka's safety."  
  
'Miaka, Miaka, Miaka! Damnit. I'm such a brat, I know I am, but why is it always all about her?' Yui thought angrily.  
  
"Yui?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"Tetsuya is also seeming a bit odd today." Keisuke said.  
  
"And?" Yui said. She was stopping all her feelings for him, she had promised herself yesterday when she walked away from him. She would NOT fall for him. 'Never ever again.'  
  
"And, he's been like a zombie ever since he went after you yesterday."  
  
"Oh, well I can't help you there. Maybe he just needs a hug." Yui said sarcastically.  
  
"Not funny, Yui. What did you two say to each other?"  
  
"Nothing. I just told him not to follow me. Well I more yelled it at him..." Yui shrugged.  
  
"That's it? Because I could have sworn I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'When did I hurt her?' when he came back up to Miaka's apartment."  
  
"I don't know why he said that." Yui said quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
"Look, it's getting late, so I just have one more thing to say." Tamahome said standing, "Stop playing with Tetsuya's feelings. If you don't want him, then just let him down easy. Don't play games..."  
  
"What?!?!" Yui yelled, interrupting him. Now, she was extremely pissed. "ME stop playing with HIS feelings? It's your friend, Tetsuya, that can't take a hint. GEEZ, I've done everything but spell it out to him! You go harass him, and tell him to leave ME the fuck alone!"  
  
"Yui, calm down." Keisuke said putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"No. I will NOT calm down. You come here, thinking that you know everything, but you don't know shit! So, why don't you get out!" Yui said, pulling away from his hand.  
  
"Then why don't you tell us?" Keisuke asked inching closer to her.  
  
"Look, I'm just going through a bunch of crap right now." Yui said taking even breaths, trying in vain to calm down, "Did you see me earlier? I was so happy when I walked through that door. Now, look at me. I am a wreck. I'm tired of being sad, hurt, and confused. I'm tired of messing up, I'm tired of crying, and I'm tired of everyone offering me help. If you all just left me alone, I'd be fine. Perfectly fine." Yui said her head was bend down, as she tried to hold back tears. "Please just go." She asked. Her voice was pleading. Wouldn't they just go?  
  
"Ok. Bye Yui." Keisuke said, and the next thing she knew they were gone. She felt so alone. She collapsed to the floor, and one thought kept surfacing in her head 'Maybe I should've told them everything... I'm just so tired. So very tired.' 


	18. It's Not Your Fault

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Yo all of you! I'm havin a small problemo. I have a huge case of writers block. *tear*. I know what I want to do, and I know this fic will be over soon, but I'm not quite sure how to do what I'm thinking of doing. Does that make sense? Anyway, I'll try to do my best of this chap, and hopefully it won't suck. P.S. READ MOVING ON!!!!!!!! It's so insanely cute, and it's funny, and it's just full of over all goodness. I wrote it when I was in a crazy happy mood, so I'm trying to do a second chap that keeps with the same energy, and it's really hard. So that just tells you how good the first chap is... it's hard to follow a good first act, but hey maybe my 2nd will be better *wink*. Read it! Oh and I also have Good or Bad, that is by far my best fic. Please read it. It's Rurouni Kenshin. It's like Drama, Romancy. No humor there, tear. Oh and I really really apologize for taking so long!!!!!! YO SO SORRY!  
  
Disclaimer: See that over there *points to random object* that I own. See Fushigi Yuugi, that I only wish I owned *eyes begin to tear up* I told myself I wouldn't cry....  
  
Part 17- It's not your fault  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday's are the worst days of the week, the absolute worst. You wake up at an ungodly time in the morning, and force your brain to take in useless knowledge, and then you go home to relax only to have to do it again the next day. Yui hated Monday's with a passion, and she declared that to her group of friends as they sat in their usual lunch spot. Everyone nodded their heads, and frowned. Mondays were horrible.  
  
"Miaka." One of Yui's friends said pushing herself up in front of Miaka, "You ok? You're kinda quiet, and you haven't eaten any of your food." the girl said, her face an inch away from Miaka's.  
  
"I'm fine." Miaka smiled weakly. She side glanced at Yui who was watching Andrew play soccer like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Yui risked a side-glance at that same moment, and came into contact with Miaka's eyes. She had been trying to avoid her gaze, but.  
  
"Hey, Miaka! You're not hungry? That's a first!" Yui joked trying to cheer Miaka up. She waited for Miaka's come back, but it never came. Miaka took off running instead. "Miaka?" Yui got up running after her. The other girls stayed behind knowing that the two would want their privacy. "I was just kidding." Yui said catching up to Miaka.  
  
"Oh." Miaka stopped, but didn't turn to look at Yui.  
  
"Miaka, Tamahome and Keisuke told me what's been going on with you." Yui said quietly.  
  
"They weren't supposed to tell."  
  
"Well, I'm glad they did. I'm sorry that you feel like all of the stuff I'm going through is your fault."  
  
"I'm supposed to be your best friend, but every thing I do upsets you." Miaka said turning to face Yui.  
  
"I'm just going through a lot, and I'm taking it out on you. If anything I should be the one apologizing."  
  
"No, Yui. I'm sorry. I've been so nosy, and pushy, and not as good of a friend as I should have been."  
  
"Stop it Miaka. It's not your fault, ok."  
  
"I can't help but feel like it is. I must have done something wrong to make you push me away."  
  
"I didn't mean to push you away on Saturday. Sean had broken up with me Friday night, and I was edgy."  
  
"Sean? As in the guy who might be Suboshi?"  
  
"He's not Suboshi! Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
"Because it makes sense."  
  
"."  
  
"You never told me you and Sean were going out."  
  
"We weren't technically. We were going to, but he thought I was in love with Tetsuya."  
  
"He knows Tetsuya?"  
  
"No. It's a long story." Yui said dismissing the subject, "Ready to go back?"  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"What happened with Tetsuya for starters, and also what's been going on with Sean. Plus, you could always throw in why Sean broke up with you because of Tetsuya when he hasn't even met Tetsuya."  
  
"Miaka, that's a hell of a lot to fit into the half an hour left of lunch."  
  
"So, find a way."  
  
"Miaka, no means no."  
  
"Why do you always get so defensive whenever we talk about anything? Yui, I want to help. I can't help if I don't know."  
  
"Then I guess you can't help."  
  
"Why are you like this?"  
  
"I don't know, ok? Maybe it's because you, Miaka. Maybe it's because the fates just seem to like you more. Who the hell knows? All I know is that everyone but me had a boyfriend, everyone but me has a simple life, everyone but me gets to be happy, and I'm sick of it! So, why don't you go back to your cheery life with your beloved Tamahome and just let me be. Just know that I don't blame you Miaka. I don't. I blame whatever fucked up god decided that I didn't deserve better."  
  
"You do deserve better." Miaka said quietly.  
  
"Miaka, I'm bouncing between the same three guys. Over the past week or so I've gone through more heartache than I've been through since that damn book. I'm back with Andrew, and I'm happy, Miaka. But how long will it last? How long until I get hurt again? I just don't know." Yui smiled a sad smile, and hugged Miaka before walking back to the field to rejoin her friends. Miaka didn't return with her, but the other girls never asked where she went. 


	19. The End of Sean

Hey. I have to apologize for the sever grammar and spelling errors in this fic. I plan on fixing them once the fic is over. The same thing goes with me accidentally slippin from third to first person. I don't mean to. PROMISE! This fic is sadly almost over, so before I let you read it I have to advertise "Good or Bad" I've finished writing it, but not posting it. If I can get some more readers I'll continue it. It' really good, and it's RK. So, go check it out please. It's better than this fic in my opinion. Plus there are not as many errors in it. hehe. It's drama/Romance, and even a little bit of action. Anyway, go ahead and read, k?  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, nothing special this time. Sorry. No own nothin.  
  
Part 18- The end of Sean  
  
"You ok?" Andrew asked pulling Yui closer, he leaned close like he was going to kiss her forehead, but drew back shyly. His being too shy to do anything was beginning to annoy her. She'd been dating him for a week, and all the crap that had been happening in her life was subsiding. Life felt fairly normal now.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Yui asked squeezing her eyes shut. She was trying to stop feeling repulsed by him. It had only been a week, but she had slowly started to hate his closeness. He was always hovering around her, always careful around her, like she'd break any moment. She wanted to tell him to stop, but he'd probably apologize profusely and beg her for forgiveness. She'd have preferred if he would get angry, but she knew that would not happen. The challenge to get her was over, so Andrew no longer had that cockiness in his personality, the odd little comments were gone now since he'd become comfortable around her. Yui didn't want to be bored with him, but she couldn't help it. After preaching to Miaka about wanting to be happy and all, she was miserable due to the man she claimed made her happy. She felt like a spoilt child that got tired with one toy, and wanted a new one only after a week.  
  
"Because you're acting odd. Where's that fire you usually have? Is it because it's a Monday? I know you hate Monday's." He said, this time he did kiss her forehead. He immediately blushed. Once upon a time she would have found his blushing cute. He knew she hated Mondays. God, she felt like they were one of those old couples whom knew everything about each other, but they shouldn't sound like that. They'd just started dating. Yui wanted to sigh in defeat. She had to face it, she'd never be happy.  
  
"Yeah, it's a Monday thing, partially." Yui drew away from him, and lavished attention on the smoothie in front of her. The new toy she wanted had made it (A/N: new toy as in Sean, get it? If you don't understand re- read the passage about her being a spoilt child). The cool liquid slid down her throat, and it helped to calm her. Yui felt so tense sitting in Zoom, being all snuggly with Andrew, while Sean went about making other smoothies, careful not to glance in Yui's direction. He seemed to have a cool neutral mask on his face, and it hurt Yui to see him look so... numb. She knew it was her fault. He assumed she still loved the guy she had been dreaming of, and had dumped her, but seeing her with Andrew now, she knew he must think she was dreaming of Andrew, when the dream was actually of Tetsuya.  
  
"Ok, so it's partially Monday, but what's the rest of it?" YOU! Yui mentally yelled at him. "Is it Miaka? I saw how strained things are with you two."  
  
"Things are fine between us." Yui said, and it was true. Her and Miaka were fine. They were close again. Not as close as they used to be, but closer than they were before. In fact they were going to have another movie night tonight. Yui had invited Andrew, and Andrew invited Sean, not noticing how tense Yui and Sean had been acting towards each other.  
  
"Well, the movie tonight will make you feel better. It's 4, and we have to be at Miaka's house at 4:30?"  
  
"Yeah. We usually do this on Friday, but Miaka is going out on Friday with Tamahome to a circus coming to town. She's really excited about it. She's never been to the circus before. She figured since I hate Monday's we'd have it today so the movie will make me feel better about this horrible day."  
  
"Do you want to go to the circus too? I can take you."  
  
"Miaka and Tamahome already invited me, but I'd prefer not to."  
  
"Ok," Andrew smiled at Yui, and Yui gave him a forced smile, but he didn't seem to notice the lack of sincerity.  
  
"Hey, I got someone to cover my shift." Sean said walking over to us. He looked spectacular in a blue long sleeve shirt, and jeans. It was normal clothing, but Yui loved it. She would have smiled if she didn't feel so nervous. What would everyone say when she showed up with Sean?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui ringed Miaka's doorbell, and waited for her to answer, she looked patient, but inside her heart fluttered nervously. How would Miaka react?  
  
"Yui!" Miaka squealed, hugging Yui tightly.  
  
"Air, Miaka. I need air." Yui joked.  
  
"Haha," Miaka said dryly, but then turned her beaming face to Andrew and Sean. "Hi, Andrew!" She smiled.  
  
"Hey Miaka, this is Sean, a friend of mine. I hope you don't mind that I invited him." Andrew said smiling back.  
  
"Why not?!?! Come on in everybody." Yui was the only one to notice how Miaka's smile wilted a little bit. "No one's here yet, but you guys can hang out in there," Miaka said pointing to the entertainment room, "I need to talk to Yui, and make some popcorn." The guys went into the room, and Miaka dragged Yui off to the kitchen. "What's HE doing here?"  
  
"Andrew asked him to come, and before I could say no, Sean said yes. I'm so sorry, I know everyone won't be very happy with him being here."  
  
"What are we going to do? You know Tamahome will go berserk!"  
  
"I know I know! We can't do anything about it now. Just warn them before they go in the room, ok?" With that the doorbell rang, and Yui jumped at the sound. They were here. Miaka walked off to answer the door, and there were all three of the guys, Tetsuya, Keisuke, and Tamahome, but beside Tetsuya was a girl. She was short, but still really pretty. Her black hair had a bluish tint to it, and it fell along her back, almost half her height. She had the most beautiful aqua colored eyes, the same color as Vash's actually. It was stunning. Yui stared at where Tetsuya's arm curled around the small figure. Yui suppressed the need to hurt the petite woman, and instead stalked off to the entertainment room. In five minutes the whole gang came into the room, and the room seemed too small.  
  
"Sean and Andrew, this is Tamahome," Miaka leaned into him a bit, "Keisuke, my brother, and Tetsuya and Maki, his girlfriend." His girlfriend... Yui fought tears with all her might. She wasn't with Tetsuya, she didn't love him, so why was she hurting. The group stood in silence for a while, but the silence felt like a hand trying to smother Yui, so she tried to fill in the gap with conversation. "Miaka, we forgot the popcorn." Yui laughed, but the laugh didn't fool everyone. Everyone but Miaka and Sean visibly relaxed at the comment. "I guess I should go make some."  
  
"I'll help." Keisuke volunteered.  
  
"Oh no! You're about as bad as Miaka. I actually want to have some of the popcorn this time." Yui scolded.  
  
"I'd never eat all the popcorn!" Keisuke said with an innocent puppyish look.  
  
"Suuuure." Tamahome laughed.  
  
"I'll help." Sean said, and moved to join Yui, who was moving out of the room.  
  
"Me too!" Andrew chimed in.  
  
"It's only popcorn, we don't need everyone making it. Somebody's got to pick out a movie, since Yui's going to make the popcorn." Miaka reasoned. Yui shrugged at Andrew, so he stayed behind as her and Sean made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Can you get a bowl? It's in the lower cabinet to the right." Yui instructed. She knew Miaka's house like her own.  
  
"Here." Sean said passing Yui the bowl, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Yui asked caught off guard.  
  
"For making you feel uncomfortable around me. I also didn't mean to intrude on your movie thing, but I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to you without cornering you. I apologize."  
  
"Don't apologize. It's cool." Yui said giving a weak smile.  
  
"No it's not. I can see that you feel uncomfortable being close with me." He smiled sadly.  
  
"I don't want to be." Yui said and stared at the popcorn bag that was ballooning up in the microwave.  
  
"Besides apologize, I also came to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we kissed a couple weeks back... Did you... Did you see something?" His voice was quiet.  
  
"Yes." Yui said just as quietly.  
  
"I've never seen the flashes while awake. Flashes of a past life plague my dreams, but never before had I seen the visions while awake. The thing is, is that it isn't even my past life."  
  
"I don't get what your saying. If it's not your past life...then who?"  
  
"My grandfathers. His name was Suboshi. He used to tell me stories of these twin boys, and they're amazing abilities. He would go into detail about this one girl in one of his stories. A girl named Yui. When Andrew introduced me to you I found it really amusing that you held the same name, and also that you looked like his description. But, ever since the day I met you I've been getting these dreams. It's absolutely crazy. I had to get to know you, to understand, but... then I found out that you loved someone else, and..."  
  
"I don't love anyone else. You assume too much Sean. I wanted to be with you."  
  
"You want to be with that Tetsuya guy. I thought the one you loved was Andrew, but a minute ago, the look on your face when Tetsuya stood there with that girl, that moment I realized it was him you loved."  
  
"Sean. I don't want to love him." Yui said, staring at the floor; holding her arms around her. The popcorn was long since done; long since forgotten.  
  
"You can't help who you love. I know that because I can't help but love you." Sean stepped close to Yui, and tilted her head to him, "It's a shame that we can't be together." He mumbled. He brought his head down, and brushed a kiss onto her lips, but then leaned over her more to give Yui a true kiss, a deep kiss. A flash of him telling her "Wo Ai Ni." passed before her eyes, and then it all ended. Sean pulled away from the kiss, and cupped her cheek in his hand. A tear fell slowly from one of Yui's eyes. "Don't cry. You're much too beautiful to cry. I'm sorry that our love can't be, my angel." Sean kissed her nose lightly, and wiped the tear away. He gave her a halfhearted smile and said, "I have to go. Goodbye Yui-chan." With that, he turned and left. Yui fought her tears fiercely, and surprisingly didn't cry. Oh, but she wanted to. She wanted to curl into a ball, and rock herself over and over. She wouldn't be surprised if she didn't see him at Zoom ever again. 


	20. The Truth

First time I posted this I forgot to give the disclaimer and all that crap, so I've updated this chap, yay! Anyway, I just want to urge everyone to read Good or Bad, please!!! Right about now is when it starts getting really interesting. Oh, and all of you Andrew haters out there, don't flame me cause of this chap, please? Enjoy the reading, fic almost over.  
  
Disclaimer: Ohhh how I love my new FY. Look how perrrrty. Wait, it's disappearing! COME BACK FY, COME BACK!!! *wakes up* oh poo.  
  
"Hey, where's Sean?" Miaka asked grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Yui.  
  
"He got a call on his cell, and said he had to go." Yui swiftly made up the lie, and picked up the movie they picked to watch, Akira. "Why don't we watch Vash the Stampede since we didn't see it last time?"  
  
"After you left we watched it." Tamahome said after a long silence.  
  
"Oh, ok. Akira it is." Yui smiled grabbing Akira to pop it into the DVD player. On the inside she felt betrayed, hurt, and pissed as hell, but even so she smiled as she put the disc into the player.  
  
"I'm really sorry. We were all upset and turned on the movie to kinda calm us." Miaka said clearly really sorry. Yui felt like screaming at Miaka, or even glaring, but instead she smiled.  
  
"It's fine. Chill, Miaka. If you worry too much you'll get wrinkles." Yui's smile widened, and Miaka smiled back at her. God how Yui wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Alright! Movie time!" Tetsuya grinned settling on the floor, Maki sat between his legs and his arms wrapped around her. Miaka and Tamahome looked basically the same. Keisuke had stolen the popcorn, and was happily munching on the right side of the couch. Andrew sat on the left of the couch. Yui sat down in his lap, leaned her head on his collarbone, and relaxed.  
  
The movie went by slowly. Yui was barely paying attention anyway. Her mind kept wondering back to that kiss from Sean. That kiss that had been so final, so... It made her heartache. It was like watching Tetsuya kiss that girl again, except Sean didn't betray her like Tetsuya had. Instead it was Yui who betrayed him. It was because she couldn't put her past behind her. She couldn't put Tetsuya behind her. It made Yui wonder if maybe she was just a coward. A big coward who didn't know what it was she wanted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp jab in her side.  
  
"OW! KEISUKE STOP IT!" Yui yelled as she struggled to bash his face in.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" He cried jumping out of reach.  
  
"You better run!" Yui said angrily struggling to get out of Andrews arms.  
  
"She can be so determined." Maki said, making everyone, but Yui, sweat drop.  
  
"Excuse me?" Yui said turning. She thought the comment was an insult, and she was glaring at the startled Maki.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down there. She didn't mean it as an insult you dope." Keisuke walked in front of Yui, blocking her view of Maki.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Yui asked dryly.  
  
"Any wish?" He asked with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"You're a dork." Yui couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"And you're a dope. We paused the movie so we can order pizza. We asked you what you wanted but you didn't answer, so I poked you."  
  
"That was not poking! That was trying to impale me with your finger. What's the matter with you!" Yui retorted.  
  
"Fine, fine. SORRY. Now what do you want on your pizza?"  
  
"Your head..."  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"Anything." Keisuke walked out of the room with a list in one hand and a phone in the other. The list was probably a list of what Miaka wanted. Asking what Miaka wants on a pizza takes time and energy. How long had Yui been out of it?  
  
"You ok?" Andrew whispered in Yui's ear. Yui jumped. She had forgotten he was even there.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.  
  
"You were staring out the window for a long time during the movie, and at one point your eyes got all glassy. It looked like you were going to cry."  
  
"I did?" Yui asked startled. She stood up stretching her limbs a bit.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell ya." She shrugged.  
  
"Yui, can I talk to you on the balcony." He asked. Yui nodded and followed.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, relaxing on the railing.  
  
"Sean doesn't have a cell phone." Andrew stated not looking at Yui.  
  
"..."  
  
"What really happened?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok." Yui said sighing, "Let's start from the beginning. After you and I broke up or whatever, I walked around aimlessly, and I kinda ended up at Zoom." Yui paused, looking at Andrew for any changes in expression, but his face was blank; neutral. "Sean was there, and he told me to meet him when his shift was over."  
  
"He doesn't end till late."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"We took a walk in the park, and he walked me home. We were going to go on a date, but he got this absurd idea that I was still in love with a past love."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No. We hadn't known each other long enough to be past loves."  
  
"Sorry, stupid question. So what happened in the kitchen?"  
  
"Nothing really. He apologized for me being uncomfortable around him, and I told him not to. He just kinda of talked about his feelings for me, and a bunch of stuff, but in the end he left. I doubt I'll ever see him again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's it? Oh? No jealousy or anger?"  
  
"Not really. I'm the one with you, now." Andrew gave Yui a sideways grin that Yui used to love, but was now getting on her nerves.  
  
"Yeah you are." Yui said quietly. There was deep sarcasm in her words.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You said something."  
  
"I said we should go inside, but I changed my mind. I like out here." She lied. She was cold. She wanted to go inside. Damn it!  
  
"Can I ask you something else?"  
  
"Might as well."  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
"..." Yui hesitated not knowing what to say. She glanced behind her and saw everyone inside laughing and chatting, but one by one they would side glance at her and Andrew through the sliding glass. "Yes." She said barely audible.  
  
"When?"  
  
"In the park, and... in the kitchen." She said softly. She felt so stupid. Why had she told him all of this? Why had she told him the truth? Maybe it was sheer stupidity, or maybe she was just tired of the secrets and lies. Didn't matter which reason, she regretted opening her mouth now, and she felt guilty. For the first time Andrew's eyes rose to meet hers, and there was pain... anger and pain.  
  
"The same day we broke up, and an hour ago in the kitchen when I was sitting only a room away?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It was a goodbye kiss, nothing more."  
  
"The kiss in the park?"  
  
"Andrew, I was hurt. You had put me through a lot of stress, and Sean was offering comfort, so..."  
  
"Did you fuck him too? Did you do more than kissing?" Andrew asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"No! God damn it Andrew, you know I wouldn't. I didn't want to do more than kiss with you, so why would I do anything with Sean? It was just one kiss." Yui said crossing her arms over her chest, frowning at Andrew.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe that?" He retorted.  
  
"Less than a year ago I came really close to being raped. So close that I thought I had been, and because of that I did more damage to my life, and a lot of other lives than you can ever dream of. When you started touching me I couldn't stop the memory of those men who had raped me from playing in my mind. I could see them smiling down at me while they tore my clothes with their dirty hands, could hear them grunting, laughing, and saying things to me, could feel my fear choking me." Yui shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"I'm sorry. I... I didn't know."  
  
"I didn't mean to say all that." Yui whispered, still shivering.  
  
"I feel like a jerk all over again."  
  
"I don't want your pity Andrew, and I don't want you to feel bad. I just want you to understand that I was really stressed and hurt when I went to Sean. Plus we weren't even together. Don't be angry."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yeah I do." He said smiling weakly. The silence stretched between us until someone knocked on the glass door telling us to come inside. The pizza had arrived. 


	21. Letting Go of the Past

Today I glanced at some old chapters of mine, and I saw all those times when I was threatening to stop posting. I feel like a jerk. I'm so sorry about all of that. I'm also sorry for all times I took forever to update, and I'm sorry that this fic only has about 3 or 4 more chapters. Ending sucks. I've finished writing Good or Bad, and now I'm just posting it, and doing touch ups here and there. I've started on the sequel to Good or Bad, and I also started to write a Sailor Moon fic. To top it all off, I saw Bebop the movie, and was inspired last night to write a fic! So I might even put out a bebop fic at some point. I've also realized that I should probably continue Moving On, and Playing Dumb, but to tell you the truth, I don't think I will. I've got major writers block when it comes to those two. You never know, I might just decide to continue one day *shrugs*. Oh, and one more thing... 66 reviews. I know that it's not as much as other fic's get, but even so, I'm damn proud. Thanx everyone. I really mean it.  
  
Disclaimer: My birthday's this month, so if you really want to get me a good present get me an FY cause right not, I don't got one.  
  
"Miaka, where did you put it?" Yui asked watching Miaka run around her room in search of the report they had been doing together.  
  
"It's somewhere." Miaka said digging under her bed.  
  
"It's due Monday, and I need to do the bibliography."  
  
"It's Saturday, I'll find it by tomorrow, and then you can do it, ok?" Miaka said, her hair messed up from poking it under the bed, "WAIT! I KNOW WHERE IT IS!"  
  
"Finally! Where?"  
  
"Keisuke's apartment."  
  
"What???"  
  
"Mom had me drop off some cookies at his apartment, and I took my report when I went so I could ask him if he liked it. I didn't mean to forget it there."  
  
"Miaka!!!" Yui growled, bopping Miaka on the head. "I'll go get it. It's on my way home anyway. See ya."  
  
"Bye! Sorry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is it?" Tetsuya called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yui." The door swung open, and there was Tetsuya smiling like an idiot. Some reason, Yui couldn't help but smile back. It was weird. Yui quickly got rid of the smile. "Miaka brought over some cookies the other day..."  
  
"Cookies? Not that I remember." Tetsuya said, moving out of Yui's way so she could enter the apartment.  
  
"Knowing Miaka she probably got hungry on the way here." Yui shook her head. That was most likely what happened. That girl has a fierce appetite. "Anyway, she brought over our report so Keisuke could check it out, and she forgot it over here. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Nope. If you want you can wait till Keisuke gets back. He'll be back in about half an hour."  
  
"Ok." Yui smiled. She could think of a million reasons why she should just go, but she needed that report, so... The two settled on the couch, and let silence drift between them for a while.  
  
"So..." Yui said, clearly really uncomfortable.  
  
"So... how's Andrew?"  
  
"He's fine as usual." Yui shrugged, "And Maki?"  
  
"She's great." He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too." Silence for the second time settled in the room, and again the two racked their brain for something to say. "Um... can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I know it doesn't really matter since you have Andrew, and I have Maki, but... you once told me I hurt you. When? How?" Tension suddenly filled the room. 'Where did that question come from?' It was so abrupt; so sudden of a question that Yui sat shocked for a long time trying to comprehend the right thing to say. Yui could feel her body tighten as all her calm leaked away. What was she to do? Half of her wanted to lie, wanted to run, but the other half said why not? Yui remembered talking to Andrew, and remembered how good it felt to tell the truth for once. Yui reached her hands up, and grabbed hold of Tetsuya's sunglasses. He made no move to stop her as she slid them off his face.  
  
"After the whole Seiryuu/Suzaku thing we got really close." Yui started out carefully, looking into his gleaming silver eyes, "So close that I... I started to care about you. Care about you in more than just a friendly way." Yui looked for any facial change, but just like Andrew, Tetsuya's face was blank and neutral. "One day I decided to confess my feelings for you, but when I got to your apartment I got nervous, and I ran. When I was running home I spotted you in a restaurant. You were with a girl, and she... she leaned forward, and..."  
  
"Kissed me." Tetsuya finished, looking away. "I'm sorry you saw that."  
  
"Me too. It really hurt. It really really hurt, but that was a long time ago. It took me a while to get over it, but I'm fine now."  
  
"I didn't want her to kiss me. She just did. Keisuke set me up with her, and she was coming on too fast, and too strong. After that kiss I left her at the restaurant."  
  
"Oh." Silence for the third time filled the room. Tetsuya still looked away from Yui, and Yui still felt horribly uncomfortable.  
  
"I loved you too, you know." Tetsuya said disrupting the silence; finally meeting Yui's eyes again.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. Too bad we hadn't told each other earlier." Tetsuya gave Yui a sad smile.  
  
"Too bad." Yui said thinking of Andrew, and how much she wished that instead it would be Tetsuya with her, or even Sean. What had made her pick Andrew? Didn't matter now. Sean was gone, and Tetsuya... has Maki.  
  
"HEY!" Keisuke said opened the front door. Tetsuya quickly slid on his sunglasses.  
  
"Hey, man!" Tetsuya got up and walked over to Keisuke, his somber mood had totally disappeared and the bright Tetsuya was back. It made Yui wonder if the real Tetsuya was the serious one that she'd just talked to, or was the real Tetsuya the goofy, the one that always got on her nerves. It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like it was her business to know. Tetsuya interrupted her thoughts by loudly saying, "Yui's looking for some report or something."  
  
"Oh! I have it!" Keisuke jogged off to his room.  
  
"Here." Keisuke said coming back into the room five seconds later holding the report out to Yui.  
  
"Thanks." Yui smiled taking it from Keisuke, "bye" She said leaving the apartment.  
  
The moment she was outside she felt different. She couldn't figure out why she felt weird until she was half way home. Yui realized that she felt lighter, and more relieved. Just as she thought, telling Tetsuya the truth made her fell better. It helped her move on; helped her loosen her grip on the past. Maybe, just maybe if she could fully let go then she and Sean could have another shot. A sudden flood of determination washed through Yui, and at that moment she knew exactly what she had to do next. Yui jogged home with a gigantic smile on her face, and a plan forming in her mind. 


	22. Single Again

Ok, I apologize for taking freaking FOREVER to update, but I've been so busy. You have no idea!!!!! I've basically broken down over the week. I was crying and bitching about the world because life sucked. I was in play practice till 7, and I had a presentation to do and an essay to write. Also I have family coming to my house next weekend, and so I won't be able to write for like ever because the following weekend after that is my huge ass b-day party. So... you might not get an update for two weeks. I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! Don't worry though, cause I will continue, I'm not just going to disappear and not come back or w/e, k? I hope you enjoy this cuz... this is the last one for a while. Oh, and only about 2-3 more chaps, sniff.  
  
Disclaimer: birthday is Nov 29th, feel free to buy me a FY cuz me no have none!!!!!!  
  
"We need to talk." Yui said the moment Miaka opened the door.  
  
"About the report?" She asked, moving aside so Yui could come in.  
  
"No." Yui said handing the report to Miaka, "I have a confession. I've been jealous of you and Tamahome. I went through so much, and I didn't see why you got the happily ever after, and I didn't. Everything turned out the way I thought it would. I became a third wheel. I was so angry with you, but it's not your fault. I tried to break you apart before, and now I know that it can't happen. I couldn't help but be so bitter inside. I've realized that I can't dwell in the past. I can't live like that. I have to move on, no matter what. So I'm clearing the air. I'm apologizing. Will you forgive me?" Yui said so quickly that she basically squished all the words together. It took Miaka a couple of minutes to finally understand everything.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." Miaka said.  
  
"You aren't the one apologizing. I am. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"I've been flaunting Tama-chan in front of you. I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"MAIKA!!!!! I have something to do that can't wait, so will you stop apologizing, and forgive me already?!?!?"  
  
"I forgive you Yui, but only if you forgive me." Miaka said stubbornly.  
  
"Miaka, he's your boyfriend, the love of your life, your soul god damn mate, so you have every right to flaunt him whenever and wherever."  
  
"Yui!"  
  
"FINE FINE, YOU'RE FORGIVEN FOR DOING NOTHING. I gotta go! BYE!" Yui kissed Miaka's cheek in thanks, and ran off to find Sean.  
  
"Then you are SOOOO not forgiven!" Yui heard Miaka yell, as she raced to the elevator. Yui smiled. She knew Miaka had forgiven her. Miaka couldn't hold a grudge if she tried.  
  
By the time Yui had reached zoom it turned out that Sean wasn't there, and that he had quite an hour or two ago.  
  
"DAMN IT DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Yui yelled while she ran home. She had to check to see if he was online. When she finally got home she ran past her mother, and skidded to a halt in front of her computer. Quickly she signed on, but he wasn't there. "GRRRR!"  
  
"Yui, honey, Andrew called." Her mothers voice sailed into the room, "He called about twenty minutes ago."  
  
"ANDREW! THAT'S IT!" Yui nearly fell off the desk chair in joy. Yui picked up the phone to call, but then stopped. She couldn't ask Andrew for Sean's number, could she? After everything she told him... she couldn't possibly. She was planning to break up with Andrew tomorrow, so how would he feel if she asks for Sean's number, and then breaks up with him. However, this was the only way. No one else knew Sean but Andrew. 'In person is best' Yui thought. With a burst of determination she ran off to Andrew's house.  
  
"Hi! Is Andrew home?" Yui asked his mother.  
  
"Hello, Yui. He's upstairs now. He's doing a project with... oh, I can't remember her name, but they've been up there for a while working. So, they probably need a break anyway."  
  
"Ok, thanks!" Yui said turning to go to the stairs.  
  
"Wait, can you bring them these cookies for me." She handed Yui a tray, and walked off before Yui could say yes or no.  
  
Yui nearly ran up the stairs to get to Andrew's room. She would have run if she didn't have to balance a tray of cookies in her hands. Yui hesitated at the door, unsure of whether to knock or walk in, but decided that she could walk in since it wasn't like he'd be busy. He was just doing a project. Yui pushed open the door and walked in to see something she never thought she'd see.  
  
Yui was absolutely speechless. She watched as the Andrew scrambled to find his discarded clothing. The girl, who Yui recognized as Tasha, was huddling under the covers, trying to cover herself up. Once Andrew was able to find his pants he began to apologize to Yui, but all Yui did was look at him as if she'd never seen him before. Finally, Andrew said, "Say something."  
  
"Can I have Sean's phone number?" Popped out of Yui's mouth involuntarily.  
  
"I understand that you want to go back to him after what you've seen. I don't blame you. I'm so sorry you had to see that Yui..." From there he rambled on and on. At some point Yui was sure she faintly heard Tasha begin to cry. She was losing time. She didn't even care! She was going to break up with him anyway!  
  
"Andrew." Yui interrupted his tangent.  
  
"Yeah?" He looked away, as if afraid to look into her eyes. Yui placed the tray of cookies on the floor, and took her now empty hand, and turned his face to her.  
  
"I don't care. Can I have Sean's phone number?"  
  
"You don't? Why not? I messed up so badly and everything and I really am sorry. I don't get why you're not angry with me..."  
  
"Sean's number please!" Yui said loudly cutting him off.  
  
"Um... sure." Andrew said. He stumbled around his room, pushing Tasha's discarded bra over so he could get to his pens. Yui held out her hand, and Andrew wrote Sean's number down on her palm.  
  
"Thanks!" Yui said cheerfully.  
  
"Does this mean we're over?" Andrew asked quietly.  
  
"Hell yeah, but no hard feelings. I'll see ya later; bye Tasha!" Yui grabbed a cookie, and then rushed out the room. She kept thinking of how she was supposed to be angry. She was supposed to be pissed off as hell, but she wasn't. She didn't care. Sure, she was a little shocked in the beginning, but COME ON! She never thought Andrew would cheat on her. She'd cheat on him, but never the other way around. It didn't matter now though. All that mattered was that she had to find Sean before her courage wanted away into nothing. What if she couldn't get in contact with him? What if she never found him? Would she become bitter again? Become angry, and jealous? God, she hoped not. 


	23. Sean or Tetsuya

Would you believe me if I told you that I've had horrible writers block on this since around chapter 16? You wouldn't would you? But I have. Now I really should apologize for not updating earlier. I should have, but I've been so afraid of messing this up. I know how much you guys like the fic, and I'm trying really hard not to kill it. Anyway, this is the last chapter. The catch: There is an alternate ending. So if you don't like this one, don't worry because there will be another version of it, A REALLY REALLY different version, but basically the same for the first bit of it. Well, lets go on with the fic, shall we? Oh, BTW, this chap is in first person. One more thing, READ GOOD OR BAD, MY RK FIC, WHICH IS AMAZING!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times have I said I don't own FY???  
  
~~~~~~~~Sean of Tetsuya?~~~~~~~  
  
I sat down on the park bench, cradling my cell in one hand, and Seans phone number in the other. Finally. This was my last chance; my only chance. I slowly let out my breath, and proceeded to take a deep breath. It's now or never. I dialed the number, and the phone rang and rang and rang. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. He wasn't there? Or maybe Andrew gave me a wrong number? Did I dial it wrong? No... It was definitely his number I dialed. I know it was. I could feel it. He just wasn't answering. He was probably gone. I felt tears gather in my eyes, and I shut them tight trying to hold everything back. Sean... was gone. I lower the cell phone. Staring at it angrily. No... he couldn't be gone. NO! Still trying to suppress my tears I cried out "I'm sorry! I love you! I really really do!" I sobbed in the park, and this time Andrew didn't come to comfort me. No one came. All the guys were gone. All of them were pushed away by me. I always complain about deserving someone, but now I realize that I don't deserve anyone. What have I done to deserve anything? Betray my best friend? Bitch at my mom? Help Nakago almost succeed in destroying my world? For the first time I see that I'm not worthy. I never was. Will I ever be?  
  
OOPS, FORGOT TO TELL YA, IT'S A TWO PART CHAP!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen ppl, don't hurt me. The second half will be up by sat/sun. My writers block is gone, so please expect it soon. ciao 


	24. Sean or Tetsuya Part II

The second part; the final part. I hope you like it. (oh, and a random thank you to the reviewer who wished me a happy b-day. I can't remember your name, ahhhhhh, sorry! but thanks anyway!)  
  
Disclaimer: This is too sad. It's the end, THE END!!!!!!!! OH NO!!!!!! If only I could own FY, then I wouldn't be so sad... If anyone really loved me they'd give me it as a belated b-day present... no one? FINE THEN! SCREW ALL OF YOU! I HAVE NOTHING! *sob*  
  
After a long time of sobering up, I decided to head home. When I got there my mother rushed at me asking all sorts of questions, and hugging me, and kissing my forehead and what not. I guess I hadn't realized how red my face was, and how shaken I was behaving. She kept asking me why I was crying, and I kept dodging the question. I wasn't in the mood to explain anything to her. I just wanted to crawl into a ball and die. After the whole episode with my mom I went into my room, and immediately flopped onto my bed. I would have cried if I had more tears, but I was out. I had cried all that my body would allow me too. In the back of my mind as I drifted off to sleep I could hear the ring of my cell phone. Whoever it was would have to wait, sleep was more important at the moment. Forgetting my worries was all I wanted to do.  
  
~~~  
  
Another day. Another day of sadness. While the rest of the world is running around enjoying their day off from school and work, I'm here feeling like my life is ending. I laid in bed glaring at my window that allowed extremely bright light inside. I rolled over, throwing the comforter over my head to sheild myself. Just as I was about to sink into that heavenly darkness called sleep, someone, or more specifically an overly cheerful best friend of mine, jumped on top of me. How did I know it was her? Who else would it be?  
  
"It's a beauuuuutiful Sunday morning Yui, and you should be awake enjoying it!" She proclaimed, shaking me.  
  
"Go away." I muttered, trying to push the happy girl off of my bed.  
  
"Oh, you don't really mean that. Come on, your mom told me you had a bad day yesterday, so today you should have a fantastic one to make up for yesterday!" She shook me even more.  
  
"Why am I friends with you again?" I asked poking my head out from under the sheets.  
  
"Cause you LOVE me!" She yanked the sheets away from me. "Now tell me, what happened yesterday?" Miaka settled herself into the bed more comfortably.  
  
"I thought we were getting up..."  
  
"Don't change the subject!" She scolded. I let out a long sigh, and turned to look at her full on.  
  
"I broke up with Andrew."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"He cheated on me."  
  
"OMG! With who????"  
  
"Tasha."  
  
"That slut." Miaka shook her head solemnly.  
  
"Leave her alone! I don't care what they did. I didn't like Andrew too much anyway."  
  
"Then why did you date him?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure... Doesn't matter."  
  
"So why are you so bleh?"  
  
"Do you remember Sean?"  
  
"Ohhh the guy who was JUST a friend." Miaka gave me this weird knowing look.  
  
"Yeah, well, He thinks I'm in love with Tetsuya, and now he's gone. I can't find him. He's not at his job, he's not online, he's not answering his phone, and I have no clue where he lives! OH BUT ANDREW DOES!" I sat up quickly, smiling at my genius.  
  
"Aren't you in love with Tetsuya?"  
  
"What?!?!" My head spun to look at Miaka like she was crazy.  
  
"I remember how you used to talk about him every 3 seconds and stuff. Then you got weird and distant, but then when I saw you straddling him the other day..."  
  
"He's a goof ball, you know that. We were just playing around!"  
  
"He wasn't wearing his glasses. How much do you wanna bet that you're the only one to see his eyes?" Miaka elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
"One minute you're being all suggestive about me and Sean, and then you up and tell me I love Tetsuya!"  
  
"Because I know you like Sean. If you go out with him though, it'll turn out like Andrew. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean. If Sean makes you happy at the moment then go for it, but you know that in the end, Tetsuya's what you want."  
  
"Miaka, I love you, but you're full of crap." I got out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"I love you too!" She yelled after me.  
  
As I let the water rush over my body I began to wonder if Miaka was right. Would Sean turn out the same way Andrew did? Do I really love Tetsuya? No. He has Maki. He doesn't need me. He used to love me, but the key word is used to. Past tense.  
  
~~~  
  
When I got out of the shower Miaka was gone. I quickly changed into some jeans, and a tank top. I rushed out of the apartment, while yelling bye to my mom. Today was a new day. Today was THE day. I could feel it. To contradict what I said earlier, it wasn't just another day. This is the day I tell the only man in the world for me that I love him. That thought alone stopped me in my tracks. Why was I walking to Tetsuya's place? I needed to go to Andrew's house. The hell was I thinking? I spun on my heels, and walked right into somebody, knocking all their books onto the floor.  
  
"I am so sorry." I sputtered, dropping down to pick everything up.  
  
"Chill Yui, it's fine." I looked up, and the first thing I saw was those same annoying sunglasses, and then that dorky smile. I smiled brightly at Tetsuya, and finished helping him pick up his books. "It's my fault, I was trying to sneak up on ya. I wasn't expecting you to turn around like that."  
  
"No, I should know better than to do that in a crowd. I was bound to walk into someone. I'm just glad it was you."  
  
"Why's that?" His grin widened.  
  
"NO! I didn't mean it like that. I'm just happy that I made a fool of myself in front of you instead of a stranger." A soon as I said it I knew it was a lie. I'd have rather bumped into a stranger than him. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh I understand. It's because I'm irresistible, and you love me so much."  
  
"What! I never said I loved you." My cheeks were flaming now.  
  
"But you do. It's ok, I'm unattached now."  
  
"You and Maki are..."  
  
"Yep. Sad ain't it? I'm surprised I don't miss her as much as I thought I would. Know what I mean?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Me and Andrew are through, and I could care less."  
  
"You wanna come up to my apartment?"  
  
"Excuse me?" My eyes widened. Was he asking what I thought he was asking?  
  
"Huh? OI, not like that! Hey, I've invited you up before, all I was offering was a drink, not... not..."  
  
"Yes of course! I know, I'm just out of it today." I commented nervously. I can't believe that's what I thought he meant! I'm an idiot.  
  
"Way out of it." He nodded in agreement. "Come on let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
I sat on his couch while he ran into the kitchen to get some drinks.  
  
"So what are the books for?" I questioned.  
  
"A friend." He replied.  
  
"Keisuke?"  
  
"No, it's really for his friend. Not mine. Well, I know her, but she's a bit on the intimidating side."  
  
"And I'm not?" I asked, as he came out with a sprite and a cherry cokes in his hand. He handed me the sprite.  
  
"Not as intimidating as her."  
  
"For a second I thought something had happened with, you know, THAT book again. The books you have are all about ancient Chinese prophecies."  
  
"I don't know what they're for. I'm just the one who got begged to pick them up from the library."  
  
"You should stand up for your rights, be a man!" I joked.  
  
"I am a man! And a damn sexy one too." He gave me a lopsided grin.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey, you know you love me."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Miaka thinks I do."  
  
"Miaka thinks everyone loves everyone." He shook his head even as he laughed.  
  
"I wish I could think like her."  
  
"You wish that you could think like her?"  
  
"Yeah." I admitted.  
  
"And she thinks that you love me, so..."  
  
"Shut up!" I flung a cushion at him. It hit him square in the face, and caused his sunglasses to slip off his face. "Oops. I'm so sorry. You should really try gluing them on."  
  
"I'll think about that." He smiled, but he made no attempt to pick up his glasses. It made me a little uncomfortable. What had Miaka said before... that I'm the only one to see his eyes? "You ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You spaced out for a sec." He reached for his glasses, but I caught his hand, "If my eyes make you uncomfortable..."  
  
"No, it's not that. I was thinking of something Miaka said. That girl is such a ditz, but she always seems to, I dunno, see things other people don't. Know what I mean?"  
  
"That's a random thought. I thought we were discussing how much you love me."  
  
"No, we were discussing the fact that I don't love you." I pointed out.  
  
"Now your splitting hairs."  
  
"You are too annoying for me to love." I announced, putting my empty soda can on the coffee table, "I have somewhere to be!" I stood and moved to walk, but tripped on Tetsuya's leg, which just so happened to stick into my way. I fell into his lap with a very ungraceful plop. "You tripped me on purpose!" I glared at him.  
  
"Why would I want to trip an ungrateful brat like you?"  
  
"A what!!!"  
  
"If we're to get married we really should check your hearing."  
  
"You are such a nerd!" I retorted.  
  
"And you are beautiful." He murmured. That stopped me mid laugh.  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, if you really have some where to go I promise not to trip you."  
  
"But, you... you said I was beautiful." I mumbled.  
  
"You are. I could only marry the best." He gave me a cocky smile.  
  
"Do you really think so?" I asked, dead serious.  
  
"Of course." His smile slipped a bit, "You are more than beautiful. Do you really need me to tell you that?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do." My heart was pounding in my chest, and all I could think to do was move closer. Move close to him, and... and... oh god... kiss him? I lightly touched my lips to his, too afraid of being turned down. What if he was only joking? He's been joking about love for the whole time, what if this is a big mistake? I pulled back suddenly, and jumped out of his lap. "I'm sorry. I don't think I feel very well, I should go home."  
  
"No wait." He stood, grabbing my hand, and pulling me into him forcefully. Before I could even think his lips were pressing against mine, his tongue was running over mine, and the only thought running through my mind was that his mouth tasted of cherry coke. That was now my official favorite soda. "Ok. Now you can go." He said, breaking the kiss.  
  
"O...ok." I said, walking towards the door in a daze. What the hell just happened?  
  
"One more time." He rushed to me, kissing me again, exploring my mouth even more, his arms wrapped around my body, and it was as if I was molded to him perfectly. I barely heard the door open, and Keisuke say he'll be back later. I broke the kiss to laugh. "Shouldn't he knock or something?" I questioned, still comfy in the warm expanse of Tetsuya's body.  
  
"This is his apartment too."  
  
"And?" I laughed. The laughter in my voice died the moment I realized a couple things. One, his hand was on my ass, and two what was that poking into me? "Perv!" I yelled out. "I can't believe you're all ready to go, and stuff. I am not that kinda girl!" I pulled away from him to glare at him, instead of glaring UP at him.  
  
"I can't help it!" He defended.  
  
"I can't believe I kissed a pig." I retorted.  
  
"I can't believe I kissed an ungrateful brat."  
  
"Kiss my ass."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"I love it when you growl." He teased right as I walked out of the apartment. Oh god how I love him. I love a pig. I can't deny it. I can't do anything about it. All I can do is love him. And do something with those annoying glasses of his.  
  
I walked off into the streets of Japan looking at life differently. Now when I see a couple walking around holding hands I know that what they have probably doesn't measure up to what I have. I have love. I have love with the cutest pig in the world. I was in such a rush to find love, but now that it's here, and I have love, I know that I wouldn't trade that love for anything.  
  
THE END  
  
~YAY! AW! It's so sad. The end to my very first fic, weeeeeeee!!!!!! Anyway, I've decided not to do an alt. ending, because I like this ending. Others might find it weird, but I like it. Oh, and I'm writing a fic that kinda goes into this one. Just a bit. The fic contains the friend that Keisuke's getting the books for. That fic won't come out for a helluva lotta time, so don't hold your breath. I'm writing it, but it's no where near done.  
  
I'm sorry that this has to end. I can still remember the ups and the downs of this fic like it was yesterday, sniffle. Now comes the annoying part, going back, and fixing all my grammar mistakes. AHHHH. Well, I hope yal enjoyed it. I have a LOT of more fics coming out, so keep looking out for them, k? BYE BYE NOW! Oh, and I'd do thank you's but I'm rather lazy.... so I'll thank two people. Kyebaka, and Metajoker. You two have been reading this for FOREVER, and you're part of the reason why I didn't end this fic whenever I got frustrated with the lack of reviewers. To all those other ppl that have been here, and I haven't acknowledged, um... sorry? I'm too lazy to look up everyone's name. Know that I do love you, and it has been fun. Bye, for the final time! ~_^ 


	25. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm writing this because a lot of reviewers requested an alternate ending, or something along those lines. I'm really sorry, but it's not going to happen. Number one: I've become annoyed by this fic. I love it to death and everything, but I'm tired of writing it. I've been doing this for 4-ish months. It seems like longer. It was easy for me to write in the beginning, but then I started to worry about what you guys would want, and I dunno. Writers block hit me bad. Number two: I don't think she should end up with Sean. She and Tetsuya have been put together since what, THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! Remember when Yui's mom is like "What about that Tetsuya boy?" Even Miaka tells her to go for Tetsuya. I wanted Sean to be like Hotohori. Hotohori loves Miaka, but Miaka doesn't love him that way. Hotohori moves to the side to let Miaka go with Tamahome, and be happy. This was the way I wanted it to be with Sean. I guess I didn't really succeed. hehe. Ooops. Hey, I still think Miaka should've ended up with Hotohori. I'm not big on Tama... ANYWAY... This is it, for real, after this all I'm going to be doing is fixing some grammar mistakes in past chapters. My next fic (YAY!!!!!!!!!) is either going to be a sailor moon fic, or the FY fic that sorta fits into this one. I'll probably put it out sometime next year. Till then I'll still be doing Good or Bad! Which u should read by the way cuz It's good. Here are the two fic's that I'm trying to decide which one to post next. Please read this, and review to tell me which one you want, k?  
  
The Sailor Moon fic:  
  
Serena is living two lives. One as princess Serena, former sailor moon, and step-daughter of Queen Elizabeth. And another as Rini, pool shark, potty mouth, smart ass. She tries to find a balanace between the two, but it's hard when people keep asking questions. What makes it worse is that she's reached the age of marriage, 18. How will she be able to keep up both lives with suitors at every turn trying for her hand in marriage?  
  
Ok, so I have the first 5-7 chapters written. It's coming along great. My only problem is that I'm not quite sure how to go about this fic. I know what I want, but I'm just not sure right now how I'm going to get it... Also I'm having a horrible time writing Raye. How do you be mean without being overly mean? Just warning you, if you think I should do this one, I will, except that it'll take a longer time to come out than the FY fic.  
  
The Fushigi Yuugi fic:  
  
Girl (I need a name for her... hehe, I'll call her Maki for now because I can't think of anything else at the moment... HORRIBLE at Japanese names). Ok, so Maki kinda pops up at the palace one day saying that she's here to help the emperor (Hotohori *drool*). She was trained by baba, and sent to fulfil a prophecy. The problem is that she doesn't know what the prophecy is about. She doesn't know ANYTHING about it. Nor does Hoto, and the Suzaku 7. It's a humor/Romance/EVERYTHING. It's Tasuki/Maki. Oh, and did I forget to mention that she's not too big on guys? Her and Tasuki are so similar that putting them together is a whole lot of fun. Here's a sample:  
  
"You better not hold back information." Tasuki threatened.  
  
"I'm not fang boy. I really don't know." I glared at him.  
  
"Sure." He snorted.  
  
"Why won't anyone let me hurt him?" I whined.  
  
"You couldn't lay a finger on me if you wanted to." He smirked.  
  
"Please let me hurt him, just a little maiming. It won't be permanent." I continued to whine.  
  
This fic is cute, funny, dramatic, and romancy. It's really great! Here's the thing. Like I said before, this fic would be written in its entirety before the sailor moon one, but that doesn't mean it'll come out soon. So whichever one you pick, it won't be out for a good month/ month and a half/ 2 months. I really don't know where to go with this one, but the thing is that this fic writes faster, because I personally like FY better than Sailor Moon, and find this easier to write. It's probably because I know more about FY. Who knows!  
  
Anyway, my goal is to write a fic on all the animes I love. So if you don't like FY, or Sailor Moon, or Rurouni Kenshin (Good or Bad), then I still have a Bebop story I'm writing, I might do an inuyasha one soon, etc. So keep checking up on me because I might surprise you and put out something new out of nowhere. So, yeah. This is the end. Review and tell me what you think. For the next couple of days I'll be fixing grammar mistakes and fluf like that, but I will post one more time just to tell you which one of these fic's won the vote, k? See ya ppl, bye!  
  
P.S. If you can think of a good name for the main character in the FY fic that would be amazing. The name Maki is just not cutting it. If it helps to know what the character looks like. long blonde hair, blue eyes. She's tough, and she doesn't like to get help from anyone, for anything. She is a smart alec, and is kinda really violent when she fights. I want a name that sounds like a fighter name, but still has that odd feminine touch. A dangerous woman, ya know? Well, if you can help me out that would be great! THANKS! 


End file.
